Racer Sentai Runranger
by hanto.jyou
Summary: Uma Fanfic que vai surpreender você!
1. RSR EP01 - Vrum! Liguem os Motores

**Racer Sentai Runranger**

**Episodio 01: Vrum! Liguem os motores**

* * *

><p>Buzinas! Estamos num trânsito numa cidade do Japão. Carros, ônibus, caminhões e todos os tipos de automóveis estavam lá, coloridos como nunca. O motivo do trânsito? Algo de muito grave aconteceu a frente. Num caminhão estava uma pessoa escutando o rádio, que dizia:<p>

-Urgente! Uma frota de monstros está interferindo no andamento do trânsito. Cuidado sociedade, parece um apocalipse. Salvem-se quem puder.

-Meu Deus! – O caminhoneiro diz depois de ouvir aquilo.

Do lado do caminhão, estava passando um homem com uma moto vermelha em alta velocidade. O motoqueiro de camisa vermelha quadriculada e calça jeans com um capacete vermelho com uma estampa de caminhão, passava entre os carros do trânsito.

...

Numa grande garagem, onde tinha uns carros enormes, enormes mesmo, estavam estacionados, duas mulheres e um homem ali estavam escutando a rádio com a mesma notícia que o caminhoneiro do trânsito ouviu: "Urgente! Uma frota de monstros está interferindo no andamento do transito. Cuidado sociedade, parece um apocalipse. Salvem-se quem puder".

Após os três escutarem a notícia, eles correm e pegam seus capacetes. O homem, vestido de uma camisa quadriculada preta e calça jeans pega um capacete preto com uma estampa de um carro de Formula1. Uma das meninas que tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, a camisa amarela quadriculada com a manga arregaçada até o ombro e um short jeans pega seu capacete amarelo com a estampa de uma caminhonete, e a outra mulher de cabelos pretos longos com só uma parte do cabelo preso ao lado, de camisa quadriculada rosa e também com short jeans. Os três colocam os capacetes, sentem em suas respectivas motos de suas cores, ligam-nas e um grande portão de ferro se abre e eles saem.

...

Enquanto isso, bem mais à frente do trânsito, realmente tinha uma frota de monstros, mas não qualquer um. Soldados monstruosos que pareciam escapamento de carro estavam atacando as pessoas ali ao redor. Eles lançavam umas fumaças negras estranhas. Um desses pega um homem que estava ali correndo e o monstro fez com que ele inalasse a tal fumaça negra. Ao respirar a fumaça, começou a tossir, passou mal e desmaiou. Esses monstros estavam sedentos de mais vítimas. No fundo da tropa, um monstro grande de aparência de tubos de onde sai a fumaça de industrias, com uma voz grave aparece dizendo:

- Hahahaha, inalem a poluição que vocês mesmos fizeram, sejam felizes com isso humanos. – e disse o monstro.

Um de seus braços era como um tubo, que atirava fumaça negra. Ao atirar nas pessoas e faziam elas caírem desmaiadas. Um pouco distante dali, o monstro escuta o som de uma moto em alta velocidade vindo em direção e então ouviu uma voz.

- Hey você, isso acaba aqui.

- Quem disse isso? – disse o monstro

- Eu...

O monstro vê um homem vindo de moto, era o mesmo que estava passando pelo trânsito. Chegado bem próximo a ele, o monstro atira uma bola de fumaça negra e o motoqueiro desvia fazendo com que pulasse. Ao pular lhe dá um golpe, fazendo com que o monstro caísse no chão.

- A droga, mas como é que um humanozinho como você pode parar minha frota? – disse o monstro com raiva.

- Vocês CarShawdons devem ser parados, a humanidade não merecem vocês, mesmo estando errada. – Disse o homem, ainda utilizando o capacete não mostrando seu rosto.

- Háhá como você fará isso sozinho? – disse o monstro.

- Nunca estou sozinho! – O homem lhe disse retirando o capacete de sua cabeça.

Mas atrás, vem eles, os três mecânicos da garagem que estavam vindo em suas motos, um homem e duas mulheres.

- Só vocês? Vocês acham que pode deter uma frota de soldados monstros e eu? Vão sonhando!

- Então a gente vai ver!

- Os três param suas motos do lado do homem, e o outro sai da moto dizendo:

- Desculpe Kyoshi pelo atraso, o transito estava um saco. - disse Massao, o de roupa preta quadriculada.

- Não tem problema, pelo menos vocês estão aqui. – Disse Kyoshi, o homem de roupa vermelha quadriculada.

- Tivemos uma um problema na garagem, você pode resolver eu acho. – Disse Ryori, a de roupa amarela quadriculada.

- Gente, eu ainda não sei como seu usa isso aqui! – disse Kaori, a menina de roupa rosa quadriculada retirando do bolso com uma espécie de relógio.

- Viram, pensa que me engana, não sabe nem o que veio fazer aqui! Parece até uma BURRINHA e olha só que baixinha essa menina é! – disse o monstro.

- Você não deveria... – Massao

-... Ter dito isso – Kyoshi

Nervosa, a Kaori diz:

- COMO É QUE É?

- Vixi... – Ryori.

- Ok, vamos parar de conversa, e vamos pessoal! – Kyoshi

- OK – disse todos – Você vai se ver comigo - Kyoshi

Todos retiram de seus bolsos uma espécie de relógio e colocam em seus pulsos. Eles também tiram um carrinhos. O de Kyoshi era um caminhãozinho, o de Massao era um Formula1, Ryori era uma caminhonete e Kaori um carro normal. Logo, com um gesto no carrinho eles viram uma chave e eles dizem:

- RunChange! – Girando a chave no relógio que estavam em seus pulsos.

Logo após disso se transformam, cada um com suas cores. Se transformam em roupas especiais e capacetes de aparência de seus respectivos carros.

Kyoshi: -AccelRed! – fazendo uma pose frontal apontando para frente.

Massao: - AccelBlack! – fazendo uma pose frontal apontando para o lado direito.

Ryori: - AccelYellow! – fazendo uma pose se agachando apontando para a esquerda abaixo.

Kaori: - AccelPink! – fazendo uma pose se agachando apontando para o lado direito abaixo.

Kyoshi: - RACER SENTAI...

Todos: - RUNRANGER!

- Abertura -

Depois de todos se transformarem e feito suas poses, o monstro da gargalhadas apontando para eles dizendo:

-Bela apresentação, mas essas cores é tão sem graça que me deixa enjoado. – dando gargalhadas.

- Vamos pessoal, vamos calar a boca desse ai! – disse Massao

- Mas eu não sei quase nada sobre lutar. – Disse Kaori com uma voz meiga com as mãos na cintura.

Ryori ao ouvir que Kaori disse, vai até ela e põe as mãos em seus ombros falando:

- Kaori, só lute, para agente voltar pra casa e você brincar com as engrenagens do motor do Massao.

- Hey! – Massao

- Está bom, mas o que é engrenagem mesmo? – Kaori

Todos ao ouvir isso põe as mãos no rosto balançando a cabeça.

-Eu vou fingir que não ouvi! Da pra gente ir logo com isso? - Massao

- Vamos pessoal, iahhhhhh – disse Kyoshi indo em direção ao monstro para atacá-lo.

Do seu cinto retira um objeto, como se fosse onde põe a mão de uma espada.

- RacerSaber. – Kyoshi disse ativando sua espada (sim, sua arma é uma espada com um formato de caminhão).

- Vem pro papai! – Disse o monstro.

Logo os outros três vão em direção dele.

- RacerShield! – Massao (Sua arma é um escudo com formato de carro de Formula1)

- RacerGun! – Ryori (Sua arma é uma pistola com o formato de uma caminhonete)

- RacerBomber! – Kaori (Sua arma é como se fosse um lança bombas com formato de uma carro.)

E todos vão atacá-lo.

- Bolas de fumaça para vocês! – monstro disse lançando as bolas de fumaça negra, como se fosse uma chuva de meteoritos.

Massao com seu escudo se protege, Ryori se esquiva e fica abaixada, Kaori ficou parada com as mãos fechadas bem forte com os braços encolhidos. Kyoshi não se desviva e nem se protege, ele foi cortando as bolas com sua RacerSaber até chegar no monstro. Chegando perto, ele lhe dá um golpe e faz o monstro cair.

- Até parece que me derrota – disse o monstro – Bola de fumaça, força total! – ele disse atirando.

Kyoshi é atingido e cai ao chão. Todos os outros vão em sua direção dizendo:

- AccelRed, tudo bem? – disse Ryori.

- Está tudo bem. – respondeu Kyoshi a ela.

- Quero ir logo pra casa... – Kaori disse quase chorando.

- Kaori, para de ser assim, vamos gente acabar logo com isso. - Massao

- Vamos lá! RacerBuster!

E então todas as armas se juntam e vira uma espécie de bazuca. As meninas agachadas na frente segurando a RacerBuster enquanto Kyoshi se prepara para atirar e Massao fica ao seu lado.

- Ok, crianças como vocês são bem chatas de se lidar – disse o monstro a eles.

- Por você ter me chamado de baixinha, você vai ter o que merece!

Todos retiram suas chave dos pulsos e inserem na arma e então viram-na e se escuta um ronco de carro.

-RacerBuster Full Force! – e eles atiram no monstro.

A forte luz com formato de carro em direção ao monstro é atingida nele, e então ele antes de morrer diz:

- Malditos... não iram escapar das CARSHAWDONS! – e ele explodi após de dizer essas palavras.

Todos comemoram com felicidade.

- Pensam que pode me derrotar ainda? – Eles escutam uma voz.

De repente, uma grande nuvem de fumaça negra se junta e então o monstro volta das suas cinzas, fazendo-o crescer, ficando gigantesco.

-AHHHHHH e agora? – Gritou Kaori desesperada.

- RacerVehicles! – Kyoshi disse para o changer (relógio) em seu pulso.

Na garagem, um grande portão se abre e em fila sai quatro veículos gigantescos. O Primeiro era um Caminhão Vermelho (RedTruck). O segundo era um carro de Formula1 preto (BlackFormula1), o terceiro era uma caminhonete amarela (YellowTruck) e por último um carro rosa (PinkCar).

Enquanto isso, o monstro começa a destruir os prédios a seu redor com suas bolas de fumaça negra. Logo os carros chegam.

- Eles chegaram – Ryori

- Já era hora! – Massao

E cada um entra em seus respectivos carros.

- Agora você vai ver grande VS grande seu monstro poluente. – Kyoshi

- Vem então! – Monstro

Ryori dirigi a YellowTruck, ela aperta um botão e do capô da grande caminhonete sobe uma arma.

- Come bala seu mutante de ferro velho! – Atirando no monstro.

Acertando o monstro, ele vai andando para traz.

- Minha vez – Massao diz apertando o botão, que o para-choque do seu grande Formula1 preto vira um bumerangue, acertando o monstro.

- Assim não vale – Disse o monstro.

- Eu não sei o que eu faço, socorrooo! – Esperneia Kaori.

- Aperte o botão vermelho ao lado esquerdo do volante. – Disse Kyoshi, mostrando num monitor ao lado direito de Kaori.

- Ok – Kaori apertando o botão.

Logo, os lados do carro vira um lança bombas.

- Tome monstro chato! – Mirando nele. – AHHHHH – e ela atirou as bombas nele.

- Ai ai ai ai ai…. Ok, desisto, mas antes... – Monstro diz.

-... antes irei te destruir. – Kyoshi cortando a fala do monstro e apertando seu botão. Logo, o capô do caminhão vira um laser e ele atira no monstro e o destrói.

- NÃOOOO, um dia vocês vão comer muita fumaça... – Essas foram as últimas palavras do monstro antes de explodir.

Com o fim da batalha, todos comemoram com felicidade.

- Só faltou uma coisa para completar. - Massao

- Agente deveria se juntar todo mundo não é? – Kaori

- Sim, mas precisamos de um Blue – Kyoshi

- Tomara que agente ache alguém... – Ryori.

...

Após a luta, num lugar desconhecido, bem distante, havia um planeta. Mas não era qualquer um. Era de metal, sua paisagem era suja, poluente, um ar muito pesado. Um planeta industrial diria. Misterioso e obscuro, chamado de ShawdonCarPlanet. La, os soldados ShawdonsEscapament andavam por toda parte do planeta, eram prédios de ferro e metal, na maior parte enferrujados e de aparência rustica. Nesse planeta havia um castelo, também feito de ferro com partes enferrujadas. La dentro, uma grande sala que tinha um trono de metal em cima de um altar. A frente, um tapete preto com detalhes dourado e roxo que se estendia até a porta e continuava no corredor a fora. Esta sala é chamada de Sala Imperial e lá, havia um monstro de chapéu olhando a batalha que aconteceu num telão.

- Mas que vergonha ao nosso império! Precisamos de servos mais fortes. – Disse o monstro.

Antes disso, um monstro feminino, de saia rodada, que estava no corredor, vem andando em direção a porta da Sala Imperial. Seus passos em direção a porta tinha o som de sapato alto num chão de metal, fazendo um eco. O monstro da sala ao ouvir os passos, se vira para a porta e ela se abre. Dois ShawdonsEscapament abrem a porta para a monstro feminina, a Madame CarSmolke, entra carregando uma bengala, a segurando com as duas mãos a sua frente.

- Comandante ShawdonSkar, pelo visto perdemos de novo não é? – Madame pergunta.

- Infelizmente Madame CarSmolke, isso é uma vergonha. – Comandante.

- Nós temos poder o suficiente para acabar com esses RunRanger fácil, mas o senhor não sabe usar a sabedoria que o Imperador DarknessCar lhe deu, não é? – Perguntou a Madame.

- Não fale mais assim comigo Madame – O comandante olhou para ela com raiva – A senhora não sabe do que eu sou capaz! – Respondeu o Comandante.

-Se é tão capaz desse jeito, por que não teve a capacidade de criar um monstro que acabasse com os Runranger de vez, e conquistar a Terra? – Madame lhe pergunta ironicamente

- A sua... – Comandante vai em direção a ela com raiva.

- Aquieta-te Comandante! – O segurou com a ponta da bengala.

- Espere até o Imperador DarknessCar chegar. – Comandante

- Logico, eu casarei com ele e seremos os mais poderosos vilões que já existiu. – Exclama a Madame.

- Veremos. - Comandante.

E então ela solta o Comandante e se vira para traz.

- Mudando de assunto, mande outro monstro a Terra, só para provocar esses heróis de quinta categoria.

- Sim senhora Madame. – Ele se curva.

- Comercial -

Após a discussão do Comandante com a Madame, ele chama um monstro.

- Monstro CarShawdon dos cortes, se apresente!

- Thec Thec, ora de cortar tudo, picotar tudo. – Disse o monstro.

- Sua hora chegou, vá para a Terra, pegue mais poluição e acabe com tudo por lá. – O Comandante lhe comanda.

- Como desejado Comandante ShawdonSkar. – Ele responde.

A porta se abre, e monstro sai da sala.

- Vamos ver dessa vez! – O Comandante resmunga.

...

Um pouco mais a tarde daquele dia, num grande prédio com janelas grandes, que fazia com que o edifício parecia todo de vidro com uma placa grande escrita "ANATRO", numa sala enorme com plantas a enfeitando, piso de madeira, um grande tapete no meio e uma mesa de empresário com uma cadeira grande e confortável de um lado e outra nem tão confortável assim do outro. Tinha um homem de terno de pé em frente a grande janela, olhando para fora.

- Chegou... Chegou o fim da humanidade. Mas eu, serei o herói, salvarei todos. – disse o homem olhando para fora, num cenário meio que destruído de um lado por causa da batalha que ocorreu mais cedo.

"TocToc" – alguém bate na porta. O homem ao ouvir o som, pedi para a pessoa que bateu entrar.

-Irmão? Sou eu. – Disse um adolescente, vestido com um uniforme azul escolar e cabelo arrepiado com uma franja na testa.

- Satoshi, eu já te disse para não vir durante meu período de trabalho.

-Takashi, mas... Por que fala isso? – disse o jovem Satoshi.

- Não sei, só não gosto que me incomodam no meu trabalho, mas tudo bem – balançando as mão – o que lhe traz aqui?

- A aula foi dispensa por causa dos monstros que estavam na cidade, você soube?

-Claro, não tem como não saber disso, é a notícia da época.

- Eu queria saber da onde eles vieram. – Satoshi disse com uma expressão de dúvida.

- Mas... Mas por que saber disso? – Takashi disse com uma expressão de espanto, olhando serio para Satoshi.

- Curiosidade minha, sua e de todos com certeza. – Exclamou Satoshi.

- De qualquer modo, não é da nossa conta e você, vai pra casa.

- Sim senhor.

Após sair da sala, Satoshi pega seu celular do seu bolso e liga para alguém.

- Bil, vem me buscar.

...

Enquanto isso na garagem...

- Qual era o problema que vocês disseram? – Perguntou Kyoshi.

- Esse aqui – Respondeu Ryori.

Numa tela de computador, mostra um gráfico de barras em nível alto.

- O que quer dizer? – Kyoshi

- Quer dizer que essa é a taxa de poluição do mundo, veio aumentando cada dia, e suspeitamos que chegou num limite que fez os CarShawdons vir. – Explicou Massao

- Mas a pergunta mesmo é saber da onde eles vieram. – Disse Ryori – e Kyoshi, você sabe de algo?

- É... não posso dizer por agora.

- Por que? – Massao

Kaori, em cima de uma bancada brincando com peças de motor, fala:

- Se ele não quer dizer deixa ele, pelo menos ele não mente.

- Eu sei que abominamos mentira, mas isso é importante. – Ryori

- Ok, vamos deixar isso pra depois. Precisamos decidir outra coisa. - Massao

- O lugar do AccelBlue, certo? - Kyoshi

- Eu acho que está ótimo só nós. Damos conta! – Kaori

- Não, para concluir o nosso Gattai (União), precisamos dele. - Kyoshi

- Vai ser difícil escolher alguém para dirigir o busão. – Massao

- Pois é, questão de tempo. – Kyoshi – Um dia virá...

De repente, o monitor soa o alarme. Era mais um monstro, aquele dos cortes. Ele estava atacando o centro da cidade com um grande número de soldados.

- Olhem, vamos, tem mais um lá! – Kaori

- Bora gente – Kyoshi.

...

Na rua, o monstro vai andando e cortando tudo a sua frente. Era correio, ponto de ônibus, lixeiras. Tudo cortado e ele não parava de dizer "Thec Thec" (como se fosse o som de uma tesoura). De repente os RunRanger's ficam a sua frente já transformados.

- Pode parando moço das tesouras – Ryori

- Brincar com tesouras não é para monstros! – Disse Kaori

- Como? Mas eu sou um monstro feito de poluição e tesoura. – Exclamou o monstro.

- Que seja. – Massao

- Boraaa galera! – Kyoshi

E todos vão ao ataque.

Perto dali, estava o carro onde Satoshi estava, e por coincidência, do nada a rua onde ele estava, veio vindo os soldados ShawdonEscapament, que vieram atacando. Ao ver ele pedi para o motorista parar.

- Bil, pare o carro! – Satoshi

- Por que senhor? – Bil pergunta.

- Mandei parar!

E ele para o carro com tudo.

- Oh não, um monte de monstros feios estão vindo, não dá para continuar. – Disse Bil

- Então vamos lutar. – Disse Satoshi.

- MAS SENHOR….

Satoshi abre a porta e sai do carro e em direção aos soldados, tirou a seu blazer da escola, deixando no carro. Ele pega da rua algumas pedras e começa a atacar os soldados com elas.

- Comam isso.

- Meu senhor, eles tão vindo mais para cá, entre no carro pelo amor de Deus. Vamos, eu vou atropelando-os. – Bil

- Va Bil, até que enfim veio alguma coisa na minha vida de legal e não vou deixar passar essa oportunidade. VÁÁÁ – Disse Satoshi.

- Que Deus esteja convosco. – E então Bil vai embora, deixando Satoshi.

Satoshi vai em frente. Com pedras na mão vai atacando. Do chão pega um pedaço de pau e começa a golpeá-los como aprendeu nas aulas de Kendo.

Enquanto os RunRager's lutavam, Ryori vê Satoshi lutar, lá no fim da rua.

- Menino, HEY! Fuja é perigoso. – Gritou Ryori

- Não, sou corajoso, irei ajudar. – Respondeu Satoshi.

Massao ao ouvir aquilo de Satoshi, ele olha para Kyoshi.

- AccelRed ele pode ser o escolhido. – Disse Massao

- Também concordo. Venha cá rapaz.

Satoshi vai correndo até eles.

- Ai que fofinho você é! – Kaori

- Você também – Disse Satoshi com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Você é bem corajoso garoto – Disse Massao.

- Você gostaria de se juntar a nós? – Perguntou Kyoshi

- Vocês me dão a honra?

- Só se você aceitar – respondeu Ryori.

- Aceito. – Satoshi.

- O que? Mais um? É serio isso? – Perguntou o Monstro.

Kyoshi lhe dá o changer do AccelBlue para Satoshi.

- Como que eu uso isso? – Satoshi – Espera, acho que eu sei.

-Diga "RunChange"! – Kaori disse para Satoshi.

- Vamos lá! – Kyoshi

- RunChange!

_Continua no próximo episódio..._

* * *

><p><strong>No próximo episódio:<strong>

Os Runranger conseguem formar o grupo de cinco membros, Eles discutem sobre a origem dos CarShowdons e conseguem formar o Racer Run-Oh, o seu Gattai (Todos os carros juntos, formando um grande robô).

**Racer Sentai RunRanger**

**Episodio 02: Vrum! A chegada do AccelBlue.**

_Na próxima Quarta Feira dia 12/11/14, Não Perca!_


	2. RSR EP02 - Vrum! A Chegada do AccelBlue

**Racer Sentai Runranger – Episódio 02:**

**Vrum! A chegada do AccelBlue**

_No episódio anterior:_

Um monstro que tem seus poderes de fumaça aparece na cidade e o RunRanger aparecem pela primeira vez. Após disso o monstro cresce e o derrotam com seus grandes carros. No ShowdonCarPlanet aparece a Madame CarSmolke e o Comandante Showdon Skar. Satoshi e Takashi são irmão, por coincidência mais um monstro aparece na cidade e era perto de onde Satoshi estava. Com sua coragem ele o encara os vilões e perto dali os RunRanger estavam batalhando e o chama para ser do grupo.

* * *

><p>Ainda a luta contra o monstro dos cortes continua.<p>

- O que? Mais um? É sério isso? – Perguntou o Monstro.

Kyoshi lhe dá o changer do AccelBlue para Satoshi.

- Como que eu uso isso? – Satoshi – Espera, acho que eu sei.

- É só dizer: "RunChange"! – Kaori disse para Satoshi.

- Vamos lá! – Kyoshi

- RunChange!

Logo, Satoshi se transforma também. Como faltava uma cor no grupo, o azul, ele que herdou os poderes do AccelBlue, que era como veículo um ônibus. Seu capacete parecido com um, como também era os outros integrantes do esquadrão com cada um com seu respectivos veículo e cor.

- AccelBlue! – Exclamou Satoshi.

-Ohh mais que legal que ficou essa cor. – Kyoshi

- Até que eu me dou bem com azul mesmo. – Disse Satoshi – Como que eu pego minha arma?

- Aperta o cinto ai na sua cintura. – Respondeu Ryori

Ao olhar um botão no cinto, ele o aperta e então na sua mão aparece uma espécie de machado, num formato de parecido com um ônibus.

- Esse é o RacerAxe. – Explicou Massao.

- RacerAxe! – Repetiu Satoshi.

- Ok, gente nova e brinquedo novo, mais alguma coisa pra mostrar ou querem se cortados do mundo logo? – Perguntou o monstro com um tom de voz irônica.

- Como quiser tesourinha! – Kyoshi

- Gente, ele é cabelereiro? Preciso cortar meu cabelo e não acho alguém que saiba corta-lo direito. – Falou Kaori com um tom de dúvida.

- Buaaa – Chorou o monstro – É meu sonho ser cabelereiro menina – com uma voz afeminada -mas nasci na poluição, fazer o que. – Respondeu o monstro com um ar de tristeza.

- Eu não acredito que ela perguntou isso... – Exclamou a Ryori.

- Eu que não acredito que o monstro respondeu isso – Respondeu Massao com firmeza.

- Venha cá monstrinho, abraço! – Ela vai em direção ao monstro com os braços abertos para abraça-lo.

- Buaaaa – chorou o monstro mais ainda.

Abraçados, Kaori e o monstro dos cortes começam a chorar. Indignado, Satoshi se vira para os integrantes do grupo e pergunta:

- Ela é assim mesmo ou isso não é normal?

- Por incrível que pareça... – Ryori

-... é normal, completamente. – Kyoshi continua a frase de Ryori.

- Vai fica tudo bem tá bom?

- Irei voltar para o palácio, não estou bem para lutar por agora. – Disse o monstro. – mas voltarei e acabarei com vocês.

- Poxa, já vai? Eu nem lutei ainda... – Satoshi disse bem chateado.

- Teremos outra oportunidade. – Kyoshi

- Espera, vai deixar ele ir assim? – Massao pergunta

- Tadinho, ele está carente. – Kaori com sua voz meiga.

- Sinceramente não esperava por isso. – Satoshi disse com os braços cruzados.

Logo, se dão conta que o monstro e os soldados sumiram. Então, todos voltam a suas formas normais. Ainda na rua, estavam conversando entre si.

- Ué, cadê? – Kaori

- Já foram né baixinha! – Satoshi.

- Gostaria de um conselho? – Perguntou Kyoshi.

- Se for ajudar, tudo bem, manda ai. – Satoshi responde

- Jamais chame a Kaori de...

- BAIXINHA COISA NENHUMAAAAA – Gritou Kaori nervosa com Satoshi.

- Ok, calma, foi mal. – Respondeu assustado.

Ainda nervosa, Kaori vira a cara – Dessa vez passa!

- Olha, você vai aprender muito ainda rapaz. - Ryori

- De qual quer modo, bem-vindo ao grupo. – Massao falou com Satoshi.

- Obrigado. Me apresentando, sou Satoshi Nakanami!

Kyoshi o olha estranhamente e pensa: "Já ouvi esse sobrenome em algum lugar, mas não me recordo".

- Prazer, sou o líder deles, Kyoshi Kuresami. – Respondeu se curvando

- Massao Konoihama – Respondeu balançando a cabeça.

- Sou Ryori Sakanawa, Respondeu sorrindo.

Encantado com o sorriso, Satoshi o responde com um levantar de lábios.

- abertura-

Enquanto isso no CarShawdonPlanet na sala Imperial...

- Pelo visto, mais um dos seus monstros é incompetente que nem você comandante. – Exclamou a Madame CarSmolke

- O que posso fazer então? – Duvidou o comandante.

- Você deveria ir logo pessoalmente acabar com eles – Disse a madame

- Pelo menos dessa vez eu bato neles. – Disse o Comandante

- Não, mandei você ir pra ser derrotado logo de vez pra deixar a incompetência morrer com você. – Respondeu a madame com um tom sínico

- A SUA VA... – cortou a frase.

- Me respeite Sr. Comandante.

Logo, o monstro dos cortes chega a sala, ainda com cara de que tinha acabado de chorar, literalmente.

- Perdão Madame CarSmolke e Comandante. – Pediu-lhes o monstro perdão de joelhos há eles dois.

- Seu paspalho, da onda que tiro monstro tão idiota como você?! – Resmungou o Comandante indo em direção ao monstro.

- Quer que eu responda a tua humilde pergunta Skar? – Pergunto Madame ironicamente.

- Você ainda vai se ver comigo. – Nervoso com a Madame responde. – e você, mais tarde volte! E para de chorar, droga!

E o monstro vai embora enxugando as lagrimas e assoando o "nariz" com o lenço.

Na garagem dos RunRanger...

- Essa é a nossa garagem, bem-vindo. – Disse Kyoshi para Satoshi

- QUE INCRIVEL! Olha o tamanho desses carros! – Respondeu Satoshi vendo os grandes carros dos RunRanger.

- Calma, você vai ter um, mas pelo visto o meu é mais fofinho – Exclamou a Kaori balançando os braços.

- O seu o mais fajuto! – Massao

- O que é fajuto? – Kaori

- Ela é burra assim mesmo ou ela fingi que é? - Satoshi

- Ela é assim mesmo... Por incrível que pareça. – respondeu Ryori.

- Vou é fingir que não escutei! – Kaori

- Mudando de assunto, aqui está seu uniforme. – Kyoshi diz levando uma blusa quadriculada azul e uma calça jeans dobrada em suas mãos.

- Uou, amo a cor azul! – Disse Satoshi com seus olhos brilhando.

Mais tarde ainda na garagem, Ryori conversa Massao na calçada a fora.

- Será que ele é confiável? – Ryori

- Não sei, mas estamos sem opção. – Massao

Logo, Kyoshi os chama para dentro.

- Venham pessoal, bora comer!

- As maçãs são minhas! – Massao disse contente.

Na sala onde estava a mesa com alimentos, um bolo, algumas maçãs, pães com manteiga e suco de uva, e estavam se preparando para comer. Chega então os três a mesa.

- EBA, agora estamos todos aqui, ITADAKIMASU!

De uma outra sala sai Satoshi correndo, já trocado com suas roupas de Kyoshi o deu. Correndo para a mesa ele chega.

- Calma ae, quero comer também, ITADAKIMASU!

E todos então dizem "Itadakimasu" (Forma de agradecimento a Deus pelo alimento)

- Comercial -

Em volta da mesa, Satoshi vê os alimentos e olha entranhadamente e lembra da sua mesa de comida de sua casa, rica em alimentos de grande porte e deliciosos. Ao ver essa mesinha dos mecânicos ele diz:

- Só isso?

- Claro, não temos dinheiro para muita coisa – Ryori responde.

- Se não for comer me dá sua parte? – Kaori pergunta a Satoshi.

- Oxi, vou co...mer...sim. – Satoshi respondeu olhando aqueles pratos em cima da mesa.

- Ótimo! – Kyoshi

- Não pegue minhas maçãs – Massao disse rudemente.

Massao ama comer maçãs, porem quando vê uma ninguém deixa pegar.

- Tá ok... – Satoshi.

- Posso saber a história de vocês de como isso tudo começou?

- Pergunte aquela pessoa ali de vermelho! – Disse Massao comendo a maçã

- Olha, é meio complicado.

- Ele nunca diz a história verdadeira não sei o porquê. – Ryori.

- Hmmmm vinho! Como somos chiques. – Disse Kaori, com nada a ver com o assunto.

- Não é vinho, é suco de uva... Kaori! – Kyoshi. – e a propósito, quando chegar a hora certa, contarei tudo a vocês, isso é uma promessa.

- Vamos fazer assim, todos nós contamos de como viemos estar aqui hoje. – Propôs Massao

- Seria legal! Quem primeiro? – Kaori disse lambuzada pelo suco de uma e pelo bolo.

- Que tal o moço de preto mesmo, porque Kyoshi não vai dizer pelo visto. – Ryori

- Bem, eu trabalhava de mecânico nas corridas de formula1 - Então ele começa a se lembrar – Ninguém falava comigo por eu ser sério mas eu trabalhava bem, eu acho. Meu sonho, até hoje, é ser piloto de formula1 oficialmente. Um dia, umas das corridas foi impedida por um dos CarShawdons, que entro na pista explodindo tudo. Todos começaram a fugir e eu corri em direção a ele com uma marreta, mas estava prestes a morrer, porque ele começou a me atacar. Logo Kyoshi veio, me salvou e me deu esse Changer, e disse "Você é o escolhido" e então me transformei em um RunRanger e estou aqui e isso faz um ano.

- Incrível! – Disse Satoshi surpreso.

- Você resumiu bem a história Massao. – Kyoshi

- Eu foi mais calma – Ryori começa a contar a sua história – Eu estava com meu pai na funilaria, por coincidência estávamos pintando uma caminhonete amarela. Do nada num dia, um homem de preto entra falando que queria comprar a funilaria, mas meu pai não aceitou e o homem retirou uma arma e atirou em meu pai. Fui em direção dele e quase acertou em mim também. Fomos para a rua e Kyoshi aparece, o monstro do nada some e nunca mais eu o vi novamente. Kyoshi se virou pra mim e disse "Você é corajosa, você é a escolhida!" e fui para esta garagem, conheci Massao e ele isso foi um pouco menos que um ano e estou aqui até hoje.

- E seu pai ficou bem? – Satoshi pergunta

- Sim, agora está tudo normal. – Responde Ryori.

- Que história... Mas descobriu quem era esse homem?

- Olha, deixa isto para lá! – Kyoshi diz preocupado

- O que foi Kyoshi, por acaso você o conhecia? – Pergunta Ryori

Kyoshi fica quieto.

- Bem... é que... Kaori está quieta demais!

- Verdade, cadê ela? - Massao

- Não é ela ali? – Satoshi aponta para Kaori deitada de barriga para baixo deitada num sofázinho

- Ai... Como dói…. – Diz gemendo de dor de barriga.

- O que aconteceu Kaori? – Ryori vai em direção a Kaori deitada.

- Minha barriga dói... buaaa

- Por isso fico nas minhas maçãs. – Disse Massao

Logo, o monitor detecta um monstro na cidade, era aquele dos cortes. Eles olham e já se preparam para sair, más...

- Oba, até que enfim vou lutar mesmo! – Satoshi disse com alegria

- Ahhh ainda dói! – Kaori ainda com dor de barriga

- Vamos pessoal – Disse Kyoshi com firmeza

- Tá, estou indo... – Kaori

Na cidade, o monstro estava à espera dos RanRunger e logo eles chegam com suas motos.

- Isso acaba aqui! – Disse Massao apontando para o monstro.

- Claro, e nenhum assunto idiota vai atrapalhar. – Disse o monstro ressentido

- Pessoal... Vamos nos transformar!

Todos: - Ok! – RunChange!

E todos se transformam.

- AceelRed!

- AceelBlack!

- AceelBluue!

- Accel Yellow!

- Accel... Accel... Que cor que eu sou mesmo? – Kaori confusa

- Pink?! - Disse Kyoshi.

- A é, AccelPink!

Após todos se transformarem, vão atacar o monstro com suas armas RacerSaber, RacerShield, RacerAxe, RacerGun e RacerBomb. Satoshi com seu machado o ataca primeiro, logo após a Ryori atira e Kaori também. O monstro ataca com laminas, lançando-as em direção a Massao e ele se protege com seu escudo. Para finalizar, Kyoshi com sua espada lhe dá um corte e o monstro cai no chão.

- A não, estou sendo derrotado – Disse o monstro caído

- Gente, RacerBuster! – Kyoshi

Logo, os cinco juntam suas armas e a RacerBuster é montada.

Todos: - RacerBuster Full Force! – e eles atiram no monstro e ele é derrotado.

- Incrível! Eu amei muito isso. – Disse Satoshi com felicidade.

- Calma, ainda não acabou – Disse Ryori

E então o monstro com seus restos e cinzas, se juntam e ele fica enorme.

- Eita... E agora? – Disse Satoshi assustado

- Vamo chamar meu carrinho de estimação! – Kaori

- RacerVehicles! – Kyoshi disse para o changer em seu pulso.

Na garagem, um grande portão se abre e em fila sai quatro veículos gigantescos. O Primeiro da fila era um Caminhão Vermelho com uma carreta de cor cinza (RedTruck). O segundo era um carro de Formula1 preto (BlackFormula1), o terceiro é o ônibus de Satoshi (BLueBus), que finalmente eles vão usar, em quarto é uma caminhonete amarela (YellowTruck) e por último um carro rosa (PinkCar)

- Vamos gente! – Disse Massao

Todos entram em seus respectivos automóveis.

- Vocês acham que vão derrotar com carrinhos? – Disse o monstro.

- Temos uma surpresinha – Disse Kyoshi – Pessoal, finalmente, Racer Gattai (União dos carros em um robô)

E todos repetem: - Racer Gattai!

O ônibus vira as duas pernas, logo o caminhão de Kyoshi se junta ao ônibus formando o tórax do robô e suas portas abrem uma garra que pega a caminhonete de Ryori e o carro de Kaori, formando os braços e o formula1 de Massao se divide em dois, a parte traseira vira a cabeça do robô e se encaixa e a parte da frente se junta com a frente do robô e então é formado o RacerOh!

Todos dizem após do robô ficar erguido e pronto:

- Carros equipados, Racer-Oh!

- SUGOIIIII (Incrível) – Disse Satoshi

- Ai que fofes! – Disse Kaori

- Melhor que eu esperava. – Disse Massao

- Gente, vamos testar tudo! – Disse Ryori

- OK, Bora lá! – Kyoshi

O monstro ao ver o robô se espanta

- Mas o que? Disso não esperava.

- Vocês não são os únicos que tem surpresas.

Em direção ao monstro, o Racer-Oh vai ataca-lo, no braço da caminhonete levantou uma arma e começou a atirar.

- Calma, Vamos devagar, não sei manusear isso não! – Disse Satoshi irritado.

- Buaaa, não sei o que fazer – Esperneia Kaori

- Calma gente, é automático – Disse Massao.

- Esse automático é bem complicado! – Kyoshi reclama

- É só aperta esse botão ai do lado gente. – Disse Massao nervoso

- Ai que bom ver briga interna. – Disse o monstro

- Cale-se! – Ryori grita e atira nele de novo

- Vamos logo com isso – Massao

- Demorou! Sua parada é agora para nunca mais voltar! – Kyoshi apontando para o monstro.

Todos: - Racer-Oh Full Cannon! – e é disparado algo mais forte e o monstro é destruído.

- Um dia vocês iram sofrer, e muitooo... – e foram as últimas palavras dele.

Racer-Oh vira para trás e os RunRanger comemoram.

...

Logo depois, sentados num rochedo na praia estavam a turma de mecânicos.

- Ufa, até que enfim acabou – Disse Satoshi

- Pior que não amigo, é só o começo – Exclamou Ryori

- É verdade, Tem muito pela frente. – Disse Kyoshi

- Gente, vi um carrinho de sorvete, eu quero! – Pediu Kaori

- Ainda prefiro maçãs! – Falou Massao

E todos se levantam em direção ao sorveteiro da praia dando gargalhadas. Satoshi era o último deles a ir e pensou: "O que será que vai acontecer? Será que eu conto quem eu sou?" e Kaori o chama e ele vai.

...

No CarShawdonPlanet...

- E mais uma vez, falhou comandante. – Disse a Madame

- Pelo menos ele resistiu mais que o outro. - Respondeu o Comandante

- Grande diferença, e pelo visto ficaram mais fortes esses RunRangers. Mais um integrante e um robô, oh mais que absurdo. – Madame diz abrindo um leque e abanando.

- Da próxima vez, vai ser melhor, garanto. – Disse o Comandante

- Assim seja! – Disse a Madame indo embora.

O episódio então termina com o Comandante olhando para a janela com as mãos atrás das costas.

* * *

><p><em>No próximo episódio:<em>

Kaori então conta que vem sonhando com algo estranho. Satoshi menti sobre ele mesmo para os RunRanger e Massao socorri Kaori com alguns acontecimentos.

**Racer Sentai RunRanger**

**Episodio 02: Vrum! Uma curva de sonhos**

_Próxima Quarta Feira dia 19/11/14, Não perca!_


	3. RSR EP03 - Vrum! Uma Curva de Sonhos

**Racer Sentai RunRanger**

**Episodio 03: Vrum! Uma curva de sonhos**

_No episódio anterior:_

Satoshi agora faz parte dos RunRanger como AccelBlue, Massao e Ryori contam como entraram no grupo e então o Run-Oh foi formado.

* * *

><p>Está de noite, possivelmente às 02h30m da madrugada e todos os RunRangers estavam dormindo em seus quartos. Kaori, deitada em sua cama de cor rosa, estava se mexendo e soando frio com uma expressão facial de medo. Kaori estava tendo um pesadelo.<p>

No pesadelo dela estava acontecendo: Ela estava sonhando quando era pequena, dentro de um prédio pegando fogo. O fogo era denso e o prédio estava prestes a cair. Kaori criança, de Maria Chuquinhas e com roupas sujas por causa da fumaça do fogo, encolhida num canto da parede, chorando por pensar em estar perdida. Logo entra uma mulher na sala.

- KAORI, Filha! – gritou a mulher

- Mamãe! – Responde Kaori ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe.

Logo, a mãe de Kaori a abraça no canto onde ela estava e do nada, uma parte do teto cai do lado delas. Elas duas gritam de medo. A madeira do teto onde caiu estava pegando fogo e estava indo em direção a elas.

- Socorrooo! – Gritou desesperadamente a mãe de Kaori.

De repente, um bombeiro entra pela porta ao lado, com um machado em suas mãos e vestido também com uma máscara de oxigênio.

- Venha moça, vamos antes que isso caia! – Disse o bombeiro.

- Salve minha filha, eu imploro. – Respondeu a mãe chorando.

- Mas e a senhora? – perguntou o bombeiro.

- Não vou conseguir a tempo, estou com a perna ferida.

- Voltaremos assim que puder.

- Obrigada! – ela sorriu para o bombeiro.

Emocionado, com o machado corta a madeira em frente delas, pega Kaori que estava encolhida no chão e deita em seus ombros. Kaori, vendo que estava indo embora sem sua mãe, ela se desespera e grita:

- MAMÂEE, NÃOOO ME DEIXE!

- Sempre estarei contigo filha...

Logo, o teto todo desaba em cima da mãe de Kaori e ela à vê no meio dos escombros, só mostrando sua mão. Kaori então chora desesperadamente. O bombeiro estava correndo e o fogo aumentava mais ainda. Quase chegando as escadas, não conseguia mais atravessar, só uma pequena abertura tinha e que por coincidência era do tamanho de Kaori. O Bombeiro se agacha, põe a menina no chão e diz:

- Não vou conseguir passar, mas você vai, passe por esse buraco e estará lá fora. – Disse ele emocionado

- Mas e o senhor? – Disse ela ainda chorando.

- Ficarei aqui... Boa sorte. – Respondeu o bombeiro. – Agora vá!

Kaori balança a cabeça e passa pelo buraco. Após atravessar, não vê mais o bombeiro e a porta da saída estava a sua frente. Ela desse as escadas, corre em direção a porta e ao chegar perto da porta, é surpreendida por cair um pedaço do teto em sua cabeça...

...

Logo Kaori acorda desesperada e assustada.

- NAOOOO AHHH!

Por sorte, Kyoshi a ouviu, pois ele estava tomando uma xícara de café quase do lado do quarto de Kaori. Ao ouvir Kaori gritar, ele abre a porta do quarto, ainda com a xícara na mão e vestido de pijamas, ele diz:

- Kaori? O que houve?

- Tive um pesadelo! – Responde ela chorando.

- De novo? É a terceira vez que você sonha desse jeito.

- Estou com medo. – Kaori se encolhe na cama.

Kyoshi ao ver a cena, põe a xicara na mesinha ao lado da cama, se senta e olha para Kaori.

- Ka, está tudo bem, foi só um sonho.

- Mas foi tão real que...

- Xixiu – Fez o gesto de silêncio com o dedo na boca e cortando a fala de Kaori – deite e descanse, amanhã a gente conversa.

- Ok, e obrigada.

Kyoshi então levanta, cobri Kaori e faz um carinho em sua cabeça. Depois, pega seu café de novo e sai do quarto. Kaori fecha os olhos e volta a dormir.

- Abertura -

No dia seguinte, no planeta dos CarShawdons, na sala Imperial estava o Comandante Skar andando de lá pra cá rapidamente, com as mãos atrás das costas. Logo, a Madame CarSmolke chega.

- Bom dia, Comandante – Disse com alegria.

- Madame? A senhora nunca foi assim gentil comigo, mas bom dia. Respondeu a Madame com um ar de cansado. – Pergunta ela.

- Bem, é que não dormi direito noite passada.

- HAHAHAHA – ela dá gargalhadas.

- Qual a graça disso? – Pergunta ele.

- Meu plano deu certo! – Responde a Madame.

- Plano?

- Sim, o meu monstro dos sonhos CarShawdonDream. Ele entra nos sonhos de algumas pessoas e as perturba, provocando trevas e roubando até mais poluição dos sonhos das pessoas, pois pesadelos nada mais são que poluição mental não é? – Explicou a Madame.

- Sabia que você estava aprontando algo!

- Tu és mais burro o quanto pensei que tu eras hahahaha – Disse ela.

- Você nunca perde algo para me provocar, não é? Vamos ver se você finalmente acaba com os RunRangers, Madame CarSmolke. – exclamou o comandante.

- Ele fará mais do que seus últimos monstros Comandante, disso tenho certeza certo? – Disse Madame ironicamente.

Nervoso, Skar não fala mais nada. Logo, chega o tal monstro novo da Madame, de aparência de travesseiros e estofamento de carro.

- Madame? Ontem foi um sucesso! Estou pronto para incomodar os RunRanger e juntar mais poluição – Disse o monstro com sua voz grossa e assustadora.

- Ótimo meu querido, agora vá a Terra e faça teu trabalho! – Mandou a madame.

Vai e não volta! – Disse o comandante sussurrando virado de costas para eles dois.

- Tu disse-lhes algo comandante?

- Não senhora!

Enquanto isso na casa dos irmãos Nakanami, que era um lugar bonito, florido e uma grande mansão. Na sala onde tinha uma grande mesa que tinha uma grande quantidade de comida para o café da manhã havia pães, frutas, sucos, cafés, bolachas e doces. Takashi estava sentado na ponta da mesa, apoiando os braços à mesa com as mãos em sua boca com dedos entrelaçados. Logo, Satoshi desse correndo das escadas e entra na sala.

- Bom dia, irmão-Disse Satoshi.

- Onde você esteve o dia inteiro? – Perguntou Takashi para Satoshi sem olhar para ele.

- Ehr... é que... desculpe, estava com uns amigos. – Respondeu Satoshi gaguejando.

- Você está mentindo para mim! – Takahi se levanta e olha para ele e indo em sua direção continua – Você sabe o quão é perigoso ficar na rua com esses monstros por ai.

- Perdão irmão, mas realmente estava com uns amigos – disse ele com firmeza.

- Você, direto para escola e de lá venha para casa sem mais e sem menos - mandou o irmão mais velho.

- Sim senhor – Disse Satoshi – Agora vou indo para não chegar atrasado! – Foi saindo pegando um biscoito da mesa.

- Mas está um pouco cedo.

- Melhor chegar cedo do que chegar tarde.

- Ok, mas cuidado.

- Pode deixar.

...

Na garagem dos RunRanger, todos levantam de suas camas, e saindo dos quartos ainda todos com pijamas. Kaori sai do quarto esfregando os olhos e seu panda de pelúcia. Na sala deles, todo ficam reunidos.

- Bom dia pessoal! – Disse Kyoshi.

Todos respondem – Bom dia! – menos Kaori.

Kaori ainda quase dormindo em pé não responde.

- Kaori, tudo bem? – Ryori pergunta.

- Sim, só não dormi muito bem. Eu e o Senhor Bolacha ficamos conversando?

- Sr. Bolacha? – Massao pergunta.

- Sim, ele aqui – Ela mostra seu panda de pelúcia.

- Ahhh – Todos dizem um olhando para o outro.

Logo, soa o alarme e o monitor mostra problemas na cidade. Era o monstro dos sonhos atacando. Todos olham e Kyoshi chama Satoshi no Changer. Satoshi indo a escola, para e atende e vai correndo para outra direção indo para onde o monstro estava atacando.

Na cidade, o monstro ataca pessoas que estavam por ali numa praça. Ele fazia com que as pessoas tivessem uma marca no pescoço. A marca o símbolo dos CarShawdons.

- AHH, tenham bons sonhos a noite humanos! Hahaha – Disse o monstro.

Uma criança menina que estava correndo, tropeça na calçada. Assustada, começa a chorar e o monstro vai em direção dela, apontando sua mão para ela ter o símbolo também.

- HAHA, você mesma vai sonhar com os anjos hahaha – disse o monstro.

A menina grita "SOCORRO" e antes do monstro atirar, ele é atingido pelo ataque de Ryori. Logo, atrás da garota, os meninos surgem. Kyoshi se agacha do lado da criança e então diz ele para ela passando a mão em sua cabeça.

- Está tudo bem menininha, agora pode ir.

- Obrigada, titio – respondeu a menininha.

Ela se levanta e vai correndo para sua mãe do outro lado da praça. Kyoshi se levanta e diz:

- Você tem coragem de atacar uma criança?

- Claro, é da onde vem as melhores poluições sombrias e as melhores mentiras! – Disse o monstro.

- Como assim? – Pergunto Ryori do outro lado da praça.

- HAHAHA não irei dizer coisa alguma!

- AHH isso me deixa irritada! – Reclamou Kaori.

- Outra lição de vida: Nunca deixe Kaori curiosa! – Avisou Massao.

- Tanto faz! – Falou o monstro.

Logo, Satoshi chega, mas ele estava com outra roupa, o seu "uniforme" dos RunRanger.

- Olá pessoal! – Disse Satoshi.

- Já era hora – Falou Massao virando a cara para ele.

- Agora sim, RunRanger's, preparados? – Perguntou Kyoshi já pegando sua chave do Changer.

- OK! – Todos responderam pegando suas chaves.

Então, os cinco fecham uma roda com o monstro no meio.

- RunChange! – Dizem todos virando as chaves nos Changers e logo se transformam.

- Legal vocês... Acurralando-me! – Disse o monstro.

- Assim fica até mais fácil para nós HAHA – Disse Satoshi.

- HAHA imagina...

Logo o monstro dá um giro ataque neles, fazendo eles voarem pra trás caindo no chão. Caídos, eles falam.

- Mas o que? –Disse Kyoshi.

- Satoshi, da próxima vez não fale nada. – Falou Massao nervoso.

- E eu ia saber que ele ia fazer isso? – Respondeu Satoshi.

- Parem de brigar meninos, não é hora para isso – Disse Ryori já levantando.

- EHHHHH, QUEBREI MINHA UNHA! – Gritou Kaori desesperada.

- ... Gente, olha o foco vai. – Ryori.

Dai, todos pegam suas armas e vão ao ataque.

- Ah droga, vou ter que ir, me abastecer, mas antes vou dar um presentinho para vocês, HAHAHA. – dando gargalhadas.

Então ele ataca com mais um símbolo de novo e estava indo em direção a Kaori. Ela a ver que estava vindo em sua direção, com medo fica parada e se encolhe no chão. Massao que estava perto dela, vai correndo protegê-la e ao chegar perto a empurra para a salvar, o símbolo atinge os dois de uma vez só. Paralisados, os dois caem de joelhos e voltam ao normal. De longe dos outros três, Kyoshi fica preocupado e grita:

- NÃOO, vocês estão bem? – Correndo em direção a Massao e Kaori.

- Kaori, está tudo bem? – Ryori pergunta agachada ao lado de Kaori, mas ela não responde.

- Mas que sujo esse monstro! – Satoshi diz para o monstro apontando o dedo.

- HAHAHA... mas poluição é o que? – Me fui! – Foram as últimas palavras do monstro antes de sumir na fumaça negra que apareceu do nada atrás dele.

- Mas que saco, ele fugiu. – Resmungou Satoshi, logo volta ao normal.

Kyoshi e Ryori voltam ao normal. Kyoshi levanta Massao e o faz uma pergunta:

- Está tudo bem amigo?

- Si...sim – respondeu Massao voltando do transe meio tonto.

- E você baixinha? – perguntou Satoshi abanando a mão na frente de Kaori para chamar sua atenção.

Kaori não responde, mas olha para ele com um olhar de ódio. Mas então ela diz para ele segurando sua mão.

- Não... Me chame de bai... xinha! – Logo ela desmaia em seu colo.

- Nossa... – Satoshi fica surpreso.

- Comercial-

Logo no CarShawdonPlanet na sala Imperial, estava o monstro e a Madame CarSmolke.

- AHH mais que ótimo trabalho. – Disse alegremente dando voltas pelo monstro.

- Ah claro minha Madame, meu poder é fazer com que os humanos fiquem presos nos seus pesadelos, e ninguém vai poder ajuda-los HAHAHA – Disse o Monstro.

- Sim e eu gostei disso, o mundo dos pesadelos é ótimo! Mas o que acontecera com aqueles dois RunRangers que foram pegos pelo mesmo símbolo? – A Madame pergunta.

- Minha cara alteza, logo os dois tendem a ficar presos no mesmo pesadelo... fácil! – O monstro responde.

- Ah mas que maravilha! Dois para-brisas em um movimento só! – Exclama Madame.

- Santa ganância! – Falou o comandante abrindo a porta. - Você gosta de provocar até o último fio que eu tenho em minha careca da cabeça! Andando rápido até a Madame.

- Oh comandante, como tu estás? Dormiu bem? – perguntou ela ironicamente com um sorriso.

- Você não é uma madame, você é um câmbio velho de parafuseta toda desgastada!

Nervosa, a madame olha para o monstro e ele entendido a mensagem pelos seus olhos, vai até o Comandante e lhe diz:

- Respeita a Madame comandante de brocas falsas! – Disse o monstro.

- Tenhas respeito em meu nome e tu terás para sua volta o respeito que irás merecer! Exclamou a Madame.

- Que respeito? Você me dar respeito? HAHA não me faça rir! Disse o Comandante, virando-se para trás dela e indo embora.

- Você verás um dia... aguarde-me! – Madame.

- Quem irá ver vai ser você... – Comandante sussurrando ao passar pela porta.

...

Na garagem dos RunRanges, estava Satoshi reunido com Kyoshi e Ryori em roda no num canto da parede conversando sobre o assunto de hoje mais cedo.

- Estou preocupada, o que que vai acontecer com esses dois? – Ryori pergunta aos dois de braços cruzados.

- Para mim, vão dividir algo! – Kyoshi exemplifica.

- Como assim? – Satoshi pergunta.

O monstro toda hora falava "bons sonhos" e atacava as pessoas com aquele símbolo e logo eles meio que... sei lá ficaram... Diferentes depois do ataque, como aconteceu com Massao e Kaori. – Explicou Kyoshi.

- Isso faz todo sentido, quando eles forem dormir, vai acontecer algo nos sonhos das pessoas, mas no caso desses dois, o símbolo será dividido para eles! – Ryori suspeita.

- Espera... ah não, e então o que faremos? Entrar nos sonhos das pessoas não podemos fazer isso ainda, eu acho. – Satoshi diz.

- Não sei, mas vamos esperar...

- Um milagre! – Ryori corta a fala de Kyoshi.

Logo depois de conversarem, Kaori aparece com seu panda, o Sr. Biscoito, em suas mãos, ela arrastando os pés no chão, esfregando os olhos.

- Kaori, aonde você vai? – Ryori pergunta.

- Vou deitar, estou soninho. – Responde Kaori.

- Aonde está Massao? – Satoshi pergunta.

- "Mim" não saber – Boceja ela ao responder a Satoshi.

Então, Massao estava na sua escrivaninha de seu quarto de detalhes em preto e em sua parede um quadro de um campeonato de Fórmula 1, que lembrava muito seu pai. Sentado na escrivaninha, ele anotava algumas coisas e ao mesmo tempo Kaori deita em sua cama e dorme e Massao deita na mesinha e também adormece.

...

No prédio da Anatro estava Takashi mexendo em seu notebook. Eleestava analisando algumas coisas, especificando, estava vendo alguns registros de gráficos. Logo, lembra que estava olhando pela janela o acontecimento dos CarShawdons na cidade (Do episódio 01) e então diz:

- Se eu não me engano, o nomes deles são CarShawdons. Isso me soa familiar demais para mim.

Logo, ele parou de fazer o que estava fazendo, entra numa rede de computadores e verifica os registros antigos da Anatro, pois já existiu duas Anatro's, por isso, começou a investigar melhor. Então, o computador pede uma senha, mas ele põe as mãos na boca com uma expressão de pensamento.

...

Enquanto isso, Kyoshi sai para ver os carros da rua, Ryori foi ao mercado e Satoshi volta para sua casa.

No quarto de Kaori, ela começa a soar frio novamente e gemendo de medo, não aquietando na cama e, Massao deitado na escrivaninha suas expressões eram de pavor.

...

No sonho de Kaori:

Era o mesmo da sua madrugada seguinte. Kaori estava ainda criança, agachada num canto chorando e o prédio onde estava, pegando fogo. Mas tinha algo a mais nesse pesadelo, Massao estava também no prédio, mas estava normal. Ele estava em outra sala, praticamente na sala ao lado de Kaori. Ele põe o braço em seu rosto para não inalar a fumaça densa que ali estava. Logo, Massao começa a andar em direção a porta, mas atrás dele, o teto e as colunas de madeira começaram a cair. Então ele se pergunta:

- Aonde estou? – Que lugar é esse?

Ele consegue passar pela porta, mas o corredor estava cheio de obstáculos. Vários pedaços de parede, colunas e partes do teto caídos em grande tamanho e quantidade. Logo, Massao escuta o choro de uma criança, mas não sabe a direção porque era um eco, então olhou para o lado e para o outro, tirou sua camisa e cobriu sua face, precisamente seu nariz e boca e escolheu o lado direito, pois era menos. Por sorte, era o lado certo, Kaori estava logo a sala a frente.

- MAMAE... – Kaori chorando.

- Tem alguém ai? – Massao pergunta a entrar na sala.

E ele escuta o choro mais de perto e ao virar para o lado, ele finalmente vê Kaori. Ele vai até ela se agacha e fala com ela.

- Olá menininha, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta ele sem saber que era Kaori.

- Eu não sei titio, não sei, só quero minha mãe. – ela responde.

- Calma, não chore, logo a ajuda chega. – ele a conforta com um abraço.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Kaori...

Espantado, ele vê ela e a áurea de Kaori mais velha vem em sua mente ao ver o rostinho da criança. Logo, como antes, a mãe de Kaori chega, passando pela porta entrando na sala.

- KAORI, Filha! – gritou a mãe.

- Mamãe! – Responde Kaori ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe.

Logo, a mãe de Kaori a abraça no canto onde ela estava, mas não vê Massao. Do nada, uma parte do teto cai do lado delas e dele. Elas duas gritam de medo e Massao diz:

- Meu Deus! Que sonho é esse? Será que é o tal passado de Kaori?

A madeira do teto onde caiu estava pegando fogo e estava indo em direção a elas.

- Socorrooo – Gritou desesperadamente a mãe de Kaori.

- Calma moça. Estou aqui, e os bombeiros estão a chegar, eu acho. – Massao diz para a mãe de Kaori, mas ele nem o vê e nem o escuta.

Massao vai pôr a mão dele em no ombro dela, mas sua mão atravessa-a e ele diz:

- Mas o que?

Logo, o bombeiro chega com o machado.

...

Enquanto Massao e Kaori estavam sonhando, os Changers começam a apitar e Kyoshi sentado na rua ouvi e começa a correr para o local que estava indicando no seu Changer. O mesmo para Ryori que estava fazendo compras e para Satoshi, que estava em seu quarto. Eles saem de onde estavam e vão para a praia, onde o monstro estava atacando.

Ao chegarem lá, já transformados, reparam que o monstro estava atacando como antes com as pessoas da praia. Logo, Kyoshi o chama atenção.

- Hey almofadinha de banco de caminhão, o que você acha que esta fazendo?

- Meu trabalho ora! – respondeu o monstro.

- Ahhh cara, faça-me o favor! – Resmunga Satoshi.

- Vamos logo, os outros dois não estão em condições boas para lutar. – Fala Ryori

- HAHAHA sabem por quê?

Então, os três vão ao ataque com suas armas e o atacam ao mesmo tempo, durante a luta eles falam.

- Desembuche logo o que você fez! – Ryori exclama.

- Simplesmente coloquei eles no mesmo pesadelo – Respondeu o monstro.

- Como? – Kyoshi.

- Agora mesmo eles estão dormindo certo? – Monstro.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Satoshi.

- Estão sim, meus símbolos que botei neles não falham, nesse momento estão lá no pesadelo e não irão sair até que conseguirem vencê-lo HAHAHA.

- Mas que tática mais suja! – Kyoshi

- AHH você vai ver só – Ryori – RacerGun! – ela atira no monstros, mas ele esquiva e ataca Ryori.

Satoshi e Kyoshi vão até ela que estava caída e os três olham para o monstro dando gargalhadas.

...

Voltando ao sonho de Kaori:

- Finalmente o bombeiro. – Disse Massao.

Mas o bombeiro também não o vê e nem o ouve. Quando a mãe de Kaori foi atingida, e quando mandou o bombeiro ir salvar Kaori, a menina fala.

- Salvem aquele tio de preto também! – Diz Kaori, já nos ombros do bombeiro.

- Que homem? Não há mais ninguém aqui! – O bombeiro responde.

- Mas tem sim! – Kaori ainda implica.

Enquanto saiam, Massao tenta salvar a mãe de Kaori, mas sua mão atravessava os escombros, mas vê que a ela estava arrancando um colar que estava em seu pescoço, tinha um formato de um coração, mas então ela desmaia. Massao ao ver isso, ele finalmente pega algo, o tal colar e põe em seu bolso e diz:

- Cuidarei de Kaori minha senhora... – E sai dali, seguindo o bombeiro.

Quando chegou na parte de Kaori atravessar o buraco, Massao vê o bombeiro olhando uma foto que estava em seu bolso e chorando. Ele tenta em passar os escombros e passa, e quando vê Kaori sendo quase atingida pelos escombros como da última vez, ele pula gritando "Kaori" e consegue salvá-la. Abraçado com ela no chão, ela diz:

- Massao?

...

De repente os dois voltam do pesadelo. Massao em seu quarto na escrivaninha e Kaori em seu quarto. Ao acordarem, o símbolo que estavam em seu pescoço desaparece e ao ver nos seus Changers, os outros estavam na batalha.

La, os dois chegam. Kyoshi, Satoshi e Ryori estavam lá caídos no chão e o monstro dando risadas.

- Pessoal! – Kaori chega correndo.

- Gente! – Massao também chega correndo.

- Finalmente! – Satoshi diz esperançoso.

- Você fez isso conosco não é, monstro? – Kaori disse.

- Agora você verá! – Massao diz já pegando sua chave.

- Kaori, RUNCHANGER!

E Kaori diz a mesma coisa e os dois se transformam.

- Como vocês saíram do meu pesadelo? – Disse o monstro surpreso.

- Não interessa... vamos de super e linda bazuca! – Kaori diz.

Os três concordam, se levantam e formam o RacerBuster!

Todos: - RacerBuster Full Force! – E eles atiram e o monstro é derrotado.

Logo...

- Como vocês voltaram? – Perguntou Kyoshi a Massao.

- Longa história, e Kaori, pode contar comigo para o que der e vier! – Massao exclama com um sorriso.

- Aconteceu algo sério. Me parece – Satoshi.

- Teremos longa conversa – Ryori.

- Posso mesmo Massao? Então posso pegar suas maçãs?

- Não exagera!

E todos dão gargalhadas, mas de repente o monstro volta grande. Ao verem, eles chamam os RacerCars. Em fila na rua em direção à praia, logo chegam.

- Racer Gattai! – Disse Kyoshi.

Formado o Racer-Oh, eles vão a batalha.

- Vamos logo com isso Massao, ele me fez sofrer demais! – Kaori diz.

- Sim pinkizinha... – Massao

- Insinuando que sou pequena? – Kaori pergunta.

- Não, Não... – Massao diz assustado.

- Espere gente... – Kyoshi, Ryori e Satoshi dizem ao mesmo tempo.

- RACER-OH RUN KICK! – Massao e Kaori gritam juntos e logo o Racer-Oh pula e dá um chute, destruindo o monstro.

Os outros três, espantados com o entusiasmo dos outros dois, ficam se perguntando:

- Mas... Mas... Já? – Satoshi.

- Me pergunto o que aconteceu nesse sonho. – Ryori.

- Bem... bora comer e conversar bastante! – Kyoshi.

- Não esquecem meu sorvete! E de morango! – Pediu Kaori.

- E maçãs! – Massao também pede.

- Gente, deixei tudo no mercado... Desculpem! – Ryori pedindo desculpas.

- EHHHH! – Massao e Kaori resmungam.

- Eita... – Dizem Satoshi e Kyoshi.

...

Na garagem, Kaori já tinha contado sobre seus sonhos recentemente e o que aconteceu no pesadelo junto com Massao e ele também conta sua versão. Logo, Kaori revela um segredo.

- Então foi isso o que aconteceu, eu acho – Kaori terminando de explicar.

- Depois de eu tirar certas partes, sim. – Massao.

- Eu ainda estou chocada. – Ryori.

- Buzinas da santa mãe! – Espanta Kyoshi

- Ok... mas acho que a Kaori ainda esconde algo. Só Acho! – Satoshi.

- Larga mão de ser enxerido rapaz! – Massao reclama.

- Não, tudo bem, irei contar. Eu não contei antes por medo, mas agora vejo que posso confiar em vocês. Eu na verdade, não tenho memórias do meu passado, só lembrava que eu estava num incêndio, como no pesadelo.

- Por que não contou antes? – Kyoshi pergunta.

- Não sei, as vezes esqueço... – Kaori responde meio confusa.

- Nossa... – Satoshi

Espero que vocês me ajudem – Pediu sorrindo com uma voz meiga.

- Claro que iremos, somos seus amigos, e sempre estaremos aqui para ajudar!

Então Kaori olhou para todos e pediu um abraço e assim foi feito. Mas Massao tinha algo na mente.

- Satoshi, você não contou muito sobre você, o que você faz ao dia e o porquê você chega meio atrasado nas batalhas e não vem morar na garagem conosco? – Massao pergunta.

Espantando com a pergunta e começa a gaguejar, Satoshi então responde:

- É que... eu...

Satoshi então pensa: "Vou mentir..."

- Olha, só tem eu e meu irmão. Nós somos pobres, ele é o único que trabalha entre nós. Ele paga a escola boa para mim para eu puder ter uma vida melhor.

- Que horror! – Kaori se espanta.

- Mas você é muito novinho, você ainda deve ser estudante mesmo, mas tem algo errado... – Ryori observa ele com os olhos da cabeça para baixo.

- O que? – Kyoshi

Nada não, só pensando alto... – Ryori.

- Bem, então diz para ele vir aqui conosco. – Massao propõe.

- Não é necessário.

- Bem, como dissemos para a Kaori, você está seguro e estaremos aqui para ajudar! – Kyoshi vai até ele e lhe dá um abraço.

- O...brigado – Satoshi surpreso.

- Obrigado pessoal! – Ele se curva e todos sorriem.

Massao e Ryori se olham e ao ver suas expressões, tem dúvidas sobre Satoshi.

...

Na sala imperial, está o Comandante Skar e a Madame CarSmolke. Skar estava na janela com os braços cruzados, observando algo lá de fora.

- Oh meu Deus, como eu pude falhar! – Resmunga a Madame.

- Calma Madame, aconteceu algo muito melhor. – O comandante diz

- O quê?

- A rodovia dos CarShawdons foi finalmente terminada! – O Comandante falou com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Mas como? Tinha que haver uma mentira boa para isso acontecer e muitas trevas de poluição!

- Mas aconteceu... agora, finalmente o Imperador DarknessCar vai vir e reinar de verdade.

- Ah mais que ótimo, finalmente uma boa notícia.

Logo, os dois dão gargalhadas. Lá fora, um pouco distante, dava para ver a rodovia sendo construída sozinha pelas trevas, pela fumaça de poluição e áurea da mentira. No fundo, dava para ver faróis. DarknessCar estava vindo.

E então, acaba o episódio.

_No próximo episódio:_

O Imperador DarknessCar finalmente chega e causa euforia. Kyoshi se senti obrigado a dizer sobre o que sabe das CarShawdons e Massao e Ryori vão tentar investigar a vida de Satoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Racer Sentai RunRanger<strong>

**Episodio 04: Vrum! Abram as portas para DarknessCar**

_Próxima Quarta Feira, dia 03/12/14, Não perca!_


	4. RSR EP04 - Vrum! Abram as portas para DC

**Racer Sentai RunRanger**

**Episódio 04: Vrum! Abram as portas para DarknessCar**

_No episódio anterior:_

Kaori teve pesadelos a um tempo. Um monstro que fazia as pessoas ficarem presas nos próprios pesadelos aparece e atingi Massao e Kaori. Juntos, ficaram presos no mesmo pesadelo e Massao liberta Kaori de seus males sonhos e ela revela que não se lembra de seu passado. Satoshi menti para o grupo e com isso, a rodovia dos CarShawdons é finalmente construída para a chegada de DarknessCar.

* * *

><p>Na sala Imperial, estava o Comandante Skar andando para um lado e para o outro, com as mãos atrás das costas com um pressentimento de preocupado. As janelas estavam abertas, e as cortinas estavam dançando com o vento que ali batia. Logo, desesperadamente a Madame CarSmolke entra correndo, abrindo a grande porta da sala e indo em direção ao comandante.<p>

- Comandante! Comandante! Realmente estamos preparados para receber DarknessCar?

- A claro, não podia ter arrumado de outro jeito a não ser fazer coisas básicas. – Respondeu o comandante.

- Como assim? – Madame pergunta confusa.

- Veja, os ShawdonsEscapament estão arrumando a Hal de entrada, o corredor e logo viram para sala. – O comandante aponta para o telão com três imagens dos soldados fazendo o que ele acabou de dizer.

- Quanto egoísmo da tua parte! – Exclamou a Madame.

- Eu sou o comandante, então é um egoísmo! – Ironicamente, o comandante responde.

- Dane-se! Mas meu vestido de noiva não está pronto, ora rodas! – Nervosa a Madame diz, cruzando os braços e virando de costas para o Comandante.

- Pouco tempo atrás mesmo, você estava feliz por Imperador voltar.

- Sentimentos do momento. Bem, não importa, arrume tudo, pois quero recebe-lo o melhor possível.

- Você não é a comandante!

- Oh mil perdões, mas dane-se, serei sua Imperatriz! HAHA – Madame respondeu dando gargalhadas saindo da sala Imperial.

Ainda lá, o comandante vai olhar pela janela. Ele abre seus braços e levanta para cima dizendo:

- Ah sim! – Quando o Imperador chegar, tudo mudará por completo. Se preparem RunRangers, sua treva chegou e chegara um novo tempo de reinado, um lugar ideal para o governo de CarShawdons. HAHAHA.

Enquanto isso, um pouco distante dali, se via a rodovia larga e uma grande ponte. Embaixo da ponte, um grande mar, suas aguas de cores escuras, poluído e com névoas de fumaça negra, dando um ar sombrio. Na ponte, passava-se uma grande limusine preta, com os símbolo dos CarShawdons. Dentro, um homem estava sentado, de pernas cruzadas e um cajado de ouro com detalhes em roxo e preto, usando anel em seus dedos. Era o Imperador, mas por agora não estava mostrando seu rosto. Logo ele diz para o motorista.

- CarPilot, quero que você pare num lugar antes.

- Mas... Mas aonde? – Respondeu o motorista.

O Imperador sorriu, mas não respondeu. O motorista na verdade é um monstro magro, de ferro e com um chapéu grande. Seu rosto é um sorriso para baixo e seus olhos abaixados, ou seja, era um monstro de face triste.

Enquanto isso no Palácio CarShawdon, no corredor iluminado pelas tochas na parede, estava a Madame, andando devagar e sussurrando:

- Me aguardem...

- Abertura -

Na garagem dos RunRangers, Ryori e Massao estavam arrumando as ferramentas, enquanto Kyoshi estava fora, comprando o almoço de todos. Satoshi e Kaori estavam no hangar de cima. Então Ryori e Massao conversam.

- Eu ainda não confio muito nesse azul não. – disse Massao, limpando com um pano algumas ferramentas.

- Eu também não, mas algo me cheira que Kyoshi estranha ele, por exemplo, já deve ter conhecido em algum lugar. – Respondeu Ryori tirando algumas coisas fincadas na bancada com um alicate.

- Boa tática, não é à toa que você é a mais inteligente! – Respondeu ele com um sorriso.

- Sim e também não é à toa que você e o mais sério e o mais sem graça daqui! – Respondeu ela dando gargalhadas e uma das mãos em sua boca, e colocando o alicate encima da bancada, virada para Massao.

- Ah então é assim? – Massao perguntou com um sorriso e jogando o pano no rosto de Ryori.

- Hei, isso está imundo! Ryori diz, com uma voz abafada por causa do pano.

Massao pega o pano de volta e ao pegar, ele vê o rosto de Ryori sorrindo. Ele sentiu algo, que arrepiou-o todo e ficou meio tremulo e gago.

- É... é... Desculpe.

- Não foi nada.

- Espera, tem algo no seu cabelo. – Massao diz ao ver uma coisa estranha no cabelo de Ryori.

- Ai meu Deus, o que é? – Ryori põe suas mãos na cabeça com medo.

- Espera, eu tiro! – Massao vai em sua direção, mas tropeça e Ryori é furada por um dos pregos que estava fincado na bancada.

- Aaaiii... – Gritou Ryori de dor.

- Ryori? Está tudo bem? Desculpe...

- Ai, não foi nada, só machuquei minha mão. – Ela mostra a mão para Massao, mas o estranho é que estava machucado, mas não estava sangrando muito como deveria.

- Nossa, deveria estar sangrando mais, mas deixa quieto.

Era uma cena entre os dois onde Massao se agachou e olhando a mão de Ryori. Logo, ela vê Massao diferente e também sentiu uns calafrios e ficou gaga.

- De...deixa, eu cuido.

- Fique bem...

- Aaahhh! – Satoshi grita ao cair da escada.

- O que foi isso? – Ryori se assusta com o grito e retira a mão machucada das mãos de Massao.

- Satoshi? – Massao levanta e olha para ele.

- o que aconteceu com você menino? – Pergunta Ryori.

Satoshi estava dentro de quatro pneus de carro. Ele tinha descido a escada rolando.

- É que... Foi a Kaori! – Satoshi diz.

- Que? – Massao surpreso.

- O que você fez para ela? – Perguntou Ryori.

- ELE ME CHAMOU DE BAIXINHA! – Gritou Kaori nervosa, lá em cima das escadas.

- Já dissemos para não fazer isso né? – Massao exclama.

- Força do abito... – Satoshi explica.

- Bem, vou fazer um curativo em minha mão, com licença. - Ryori diz, já indo embora para o banheiro.

- E eu, vou ver os motores dos RacerCars. – Massao também virando as costas e saindo dali.

Logo, Satoshi fica ali no chão, parado e ainda dentro dos pneus.

- EI! Vocês vão me deixar aqui? EIII socorro, ajuda aqui!

- Você mereceu... – Kaori ainda nervosa, responde descendo as escadas.

...

Enquanto isso, na rua passava Kyoshi, assobiando, com uma sacola em uma das suas mãos. Logo, ele avista um banco na praça, ele para, pensa, continua e senta.

- Ah, que cansaço... – Disse ele cansado de andar – Deveria ter ido de moto mesmo, ufa.

Logo, um homem vestido de branco, com detalhes em roxo e preto com um capuz de veludo roxo aparece, segurando uma bexiga de cor preta e senta do lado de Kyoshi. Sem ainda mostrar seu rosto.

- Olá, posso me assentar aqui? – Perguntou o homem.

- Claro, porque não? – Kyoshi respondeu com uma risadinha.

- Isso que o senhor está em suas mãos, ai na sacola, é o que? – Pergunta o homem, apontando para a sacola de Kyoshi.

- Bem, é meu almoço e dos meus amigos, só parei para dar uma descansada, olha, isso aqui é puro yakisoba, puro no sentido de bom! – Respondeu Kyoshi, feliz da vida, quando retirou a tampa do pote do yakisoba.

- Puro? você disse puro? – Perguntou o homem, com um sorriso sombrio, que aparecia na sombra entre o capuz e seu rosto.

- É.. Sim... porque?

- Amo tudo que é puro. Inclusive esse balão. – O homem diz, mostrando o balão em suas mãos.

- Ah sim... me explique, porque não entendi.

- O ar desde balão, é mais puro que onde eu vivi por muito tempo.

- Ehr... nossa – Diz Kyoshi estranhando o homem.

Logo o homem levanta e diz:

- AH meu Deus, como é bom respirar esse ar e... – Logo, o balão que estava em sua mão escapa e vai embora.

- Oh! Meu balão escapou. – Diz o homem triste.

- Quer que eu compro outro para você, tem um vendedor ali na esquina. – Kyoshi.

- Você faria isso?

- Ehr... Sim.

- Mas você não me conhece, e você não tem medo de me conhecer?

- Falando desse jeito, dá um pouco de medo sim. – Ele diz assustado.

...

Enquanto isso na CarShawdonPlanet, num estacionamento estava toda a frota de ShawdonsEscapament, a Madame e o Comandante aguardando a chegada do Imperador. Logo, a limusine chega.

- Oh, finalmente chegou! – Disse a Madame

- Espere, onde o Imperador está? – Perguntou o Comandante

Então, o CarPilot, o motorista, sai do grande carro. O comandante a vê-lo foi tirar satisfação.

- Onde está o Imperador DarnessCar?

- Eh...eh... E-Ele quis descer nu-num lugar antes.

- Não me diga que ele foi para a Terra antes de vim aqui?! – Madame nervosa.

CarPilot balançou a cabeça assinalando que sim. Logo desse, olha para a Madame e se apaixona, a primeira vista. CarPilot a olha com um brilho, mas era ilusão. Então pensou: "Como é bela, digna de ser chamada de Madame".

- O que você está tanto me olhando? – Madame pergunta, cortando a ilusão dele.

- Oh, na-nada minha Mada-dame! – Ele diz, se virando para traz, pegando seu chapéu e segurando a sua frente.

- Comercial –

Enquanto isso ainda na praça, Kyoshi se levanta e vai a direção do vendedor de balões. Ele pega seu dinheiro em seu bolso e compra um balão preto. Quando ele volta para onde o homem estava, ele se vira e o homem estava em sua frente. Então, ele toma um susto e quase com raiva, dá o balão para ele dizendo.

- Toma! E, tenha um bom dia.

- Nervoso é? Mas para mim você tem um puro coração, porque você está assim?

- Puro de coração? Já ouvi isso em... algum... lugar... – Kyoshi paralisa de medo.

Assustado, vendo a sombra no rosto do homem entre o capuz, ele começa a se afastar e então decide se despedir.

- Bem, vou ter que ir, meus amigos estão me esperando.

- Calma, pelo menos posso saber teu nome?

- Bem, prazer, sou Kuresami Kyoshi e você?

- Eu sou... – Logo, foi cortado com um som de um carro por trás, que era a limusine dos CarShawdon. Estacionado, a Madame sai com o Comandante desesperados.

- Eles tinham que chegar agora? – Disse antes o homem bem chateado.

- DarknessCar, onde estaves? – Veio a Madame correndo em direção ao homem.

- Oh Imperador, como pode vim a este mundo tão puro? – Disse o Comandante.

Sim, o homem era o Imperador DarknessCar, mas Kyoshi aina não sabia.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Kyoshi assustado.

- Nós procuramos vossa majestade por toda parte! – A Madame lhe disse.

- Majestade? – Kyoshi pergunta

...

Na garagem, os RunRanger estavam fazendo suas tarefas até que o alarme soa como nunca tivesse soado antes. Era um sinal de alerta diferente.

- Que sinal diferente é esse? – Massao pergunta surpreso ao ouvir o alarme enquanto estava pegando algo na geladeira.

- Gente, olhem, um grande sinal de CarShawdons na praça da cidade! – Ryori diz com uma voz de medo ao ver no monitor o gráfico de barras.

- BUAA, será que é sinal de morte? – Kaori pergunta já chorando.

- Sem exagero, só é um sinal de um carinha qualquer. – Satoshi implica ao retirar os pneus que estavam consigo, esfregando os braços de "dor".

- Vamos gente, é coisa séria! – Massao exclama.

- Sim, vamos. – Todos respondem, menos Kaori.

- Kaori? – Ryori pergunta

- Não vou...

- Vamos logo, Kyoshi deve estar em apuros. – Satoshi diz já ficando nervoso.

- Para eu morrer? Não obrigada, o Sr. Biscoito ainda precisa de mim para tomar chá!

- Ah vamos... – Massao a pega pelos braços e leva ela para o RacerCar's.

...

Enquanto isso na praça, Kyoshi assustado e meio longe, pega seu Changer e se prepara para se transformar.

- Oh, então esse é um RunRanger, que magnifico! – O Comandante o observa.

- Quem são vocês? – Kyoshi os interroga.

Logo, os outros quatro chegam correndo.

- Kyoshi! – Todos dizem

- Então é isso que estava apitando lá na garagem. – Satoshi diz.

- Hum... Eles dão medo! – Kaori diz assustada e se esconde atrás de Kyoshi.

- Olha só, todos estão reunidos. – Madame exclama com um sorriso no rosto.

- E quem são vocês? – Ryori os interroga, como Kyoshi tinha feito.

- Permita-me me apresentar: Sou o comandante CarSmolke – ele diz se curvando – e esta dama é a Madame CarSmolke. – Ela dá um sinal de mão.

- Madame? – Kaori pergunta.

- Oh meu Imperador, me forçaram a traze-lo. – Disse o CarPilot, saindo do grande carro e fica com eles ali.

- Bem, sou o Imperador da poluição das trevas DarknessCar! ... Masumi – Respondeu ele levantando o capuz e mostrando seu rosto.

Seu rosto era claro, seus olhos eram negros, sua boca era grande e medonha e seus cabelos eram pretos com uma mexa roxa e branca. Os cinco ao olharem para DarknessCar, ficaram tão com medo que foram andando para traz rapidamente, e Kyoshi deixando cair os yakisobas que tinha comprado para seus amigos.

Então, todos ficam espantados. Kyoshi fecha as mãos com força.

- Mas o que? – Massao fica espantado.

- Imperador da poluição das trevas, então você não é humano? – Ryori o pergunta

- Ele não é mendigo? – Kaori pergunta, ainda atrás de Kyoshi e mostrando só o seu rosto.

- Há, não julgue um carro pela marca! Sempre devemos ver a pureza em tudo. – O Imperador vai se aproximando a eles com um sorriso.

- Pureza? – Satoshi pergunta confuso.

- Imperador, meu humilde e poluído Imperador, deixe essa escória para lá que nós mesmos cuidamos. – A Madame vai até o Imperador e diz.

A Madame CarSmolke aponta sua bengala para eles e ataca com um golpe cortante de fumaça negras. Os RunRangers pulam para o lado, colocando seus changers e assim se transformam e o poste onde estava atrás é cortado e a metade cai no chão.

- RunChange! – Todos dizem.

E logo, os ShawdonsEscapament vão ao ataque e começa a briga entre eles. Os cinco chamam suas respectivas armas. Kyoshi vai atacando alguns pela frente com um golpe da RacerSaber, Massao com seu escudo e vai empurrando os soldados, Ryori e Kaori se juntam num ataque só com suas armas de tiro, de costas uma com a outra, elas atacam e destruindo os soldados também.

Após destruírem os ShawdonsEscapament, o Comandante aparece por traz de Kyoshi e lhe dá um golpe com seu revolver, e o atira. A Madame ataca as meninas, onde ela vai atacando com a bengala, cortando os ares, Ryori desvia mas um deles acerta Kaori. Ryori ao ver Kaori no chão, ela vai até ela, que grita.

- Kaori? Você está bem?

- Não vai ficar! Ahaha – A Madame diz dando gargalhadas e solta uma fumaça onde as duas são pegas e vai se agachando conforme a inalava (sim, ainda com o capacete).

Massao e Satoshi estavam lutando com o CarPilot, onde Massao o empurrava com o escudo e Satoshi o atacava com machado. Mas o monstro desvia e lhe dá um super grito, onde os outros dois colocavam as mãos no ouvido para não escutar de tão alto que era, deixando suas armas caírem no chão.

Apanhando, os RunRangers se juntam novamente e os CarShawdons também. Enquanto o Imperador só observava, agachado num degrau, ainda segurando seu balão e desanimado com a situação.

O Comandante e a Madame se juntam num ataque só e atacam os RunRangers, e ao fazerem isso, eles caem já se destransformando, ou seja, voltando ao normal.

- Esse é o fim dos carrinhos coloridos... – Disse o Comandante ao grupo, caídos e machucados no chão.

- Não, a coisa que eu nunca quis aconteceu, mas não vamos perder para você. – Kyoshi disse levantando, com as mãos fechadas bem forte enquanto os outros ainda estavam no chão.

Então, todos se levantam, com suas expressões de bravura, até mesmo Kaori.

- Vocês, eu vejo sua última troca de pneus! – Kaori grita.

- HAHA, vão sonhando, seu carro estará caindo aos pedaços antes disso. – Madame diz, já preparando um outro ataque.

- Ah não chega! – Diz o Imperador.

Logo, uma luz negra aparece diante do Imperador, fazendo todos se distanciarem e enfim, os RunRangers caem no chão de novo.

- Imperador, mas o Sr. está fazendo? – Disse o Comandante.

- Vocês não enxergam a pureza deles? É como este balão, eles tem um ar tanto enquanto puro.

- Oh céus impuros da minha vida! – Madame diz elucida.

- Vocês são tão poluídos assim para não verem a pureza deles? OLHEM ALI, menos aquele, ele não tem tanta pureza quanto eu pensava! – Diz o Imperador novamente, e apontando logo para Satoshi. – Você, tu é especial.

- Agora tudo vai ser puro – Diz o Imperador abrindo os braços, levantando-os para cima e dando uma volta, dando um sorriso. – Não é, Kyoshi? – ele vai em direção a ele se agachando.

Logo, o Imperador passa mal, e quase desmaia na frente dos RunRangers, então seu balão escapa e sai voando. A Madame e o comandante ao verem a cena, vão ao Imperador o pegando do chão.

- Imperador! Levem ele daqui! – CarPilot grita de longe.

- Oh majestade, aqui é muito puro ainda para você viver. – A Madame diz preocupada.

- E vocês RunRangers, vocês ainda não venceram... – O Comandante exclama.

- Ainda temos muito o que conversar, expor e fazer! – Diz o Imperador cansado.

- Logo, CarPilot vai e pega o Imperador rapidamente, bem rápido mesmo, e o leva para a Limusine dos CarShawdon e vão embora. A Madame e o Comandante vão em outro.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Satoshi diz assustado.

- Kyoshi, acho que chegou sua hora de explicar tudo. – Massao propõe.

Kyoshi se vira para traz e vendo que os outros quatro estavam olhando para ele assustados, ele fica mudo, por enquanto.

E Continua...

* * *

><p><em><strong>No próximo episódio:<strong>_

Kyoshi finalmente revela os segredos dos CarShawndons. A primeira batalha entre o Imperador DarknessCar e os RunRanger é cravada.

**Racer Sentai RunRanger**

**Episodio 05: Vrum! O engatar de segredos**


	5. RSR Ep05 - Vrum! O engatar de segredos

**Episodio 05: Vrum! O engatar de segredos**

* * *

><p><em>No episódio anterior:<em>

A mentira de Satoshi no episódio 03, foi algo tão grande que conseguiu, sem saber, libertar o Imperador DarknessCar da profunda poluição de trevas onde esteve por muito tempo. O Imperador se revela e os seus leais servos, Madame e Comandante também aparecem e uma pequena batalha entre os RunRanger e os CarShawdons foi feita. O sentai foi pela primeira vez derrotado.

* * *

><p>Ainda, derrubados no chão, os cinco estavam assustados como que tinha acontecido Então, Satoshi se propôs a dizer:<p>

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Satoshi diz assustado.

- Kyoshi, acho que chegou sua hora de explicar tudo. – Massao propõe.

Kyoshi se vira para traz e vendo que os outros quatro estavam olhando para ele assustados, ele fica mudo.

- Kyoshi, eu acho que já está na hora de explicar tudo não é? – Pergunta Ryori.

- Sim, mas espero que vocês entendam. – Exclama Kyoshi, nervoso de medo.

...

No prédio da ANATRO, numa grande sala tinha uma grande mesa oval, e estavam sentados dez pessoas, duas mulheres e o outros homens. Numa das pontas da mesa estava Takashi, que estava proporcionando algo, aparentemente sério e apoiando sua cabeça encima das mãos que estavam sobre a mesa. Após de pensar em silencio, ele se levanta e logo ele diz:

- Meus queridos e queridas agentes da Anatro, propus essa reunião para debater um assunto sério! - Disse ele, com uma voz num sentido de preocupado.

- E qual seria chefe? – Disse um dos homens que ali estavam sentados em volta da grande mesa.

- Temos suspeitas de que nossa energia renovável é mais poluente do que as outras! Disse Takashi.

- Impossível! – As nossas substancias são renováveis e não poluentes, eu garanto. – Disse outro deles, levantando com raiva, e logo após de dizer, ajeita sua gravata e cossa seu bigode.

- Bem, soube que um dia isso iria trazer um grande problema se eu não fala-se antes, eu fui tola mas já está feito e sofrendo as consequências pelo jeito. – Disse uma das mulheres dali, de cabelo loiros e preso no estilo "rabo de cavalo" mexendo os óculos e ainda sentada de pernas cruzadas.

- Como assim? – Disse Takashi assustado e nervoso.

- Não está claro o suficiente? Monstros poluentes vivem atacando recentemente, não sabemos nada sobre eles e você sabe muito bem disso! – Ela levanta, apontando o dedo para Takashi.

- Afinal, o que está acontecendo? – Disse outro de um dos homens de lá, de braços cruzados olhando para Takashi seriamente.

...

Enquanto isso, na Garagem dos RunRanger's, o clima estava tenso para o lado de Kyoshi, onde todos estavam em roda e em pé, discutindo o acontecimento de logo mais cedo naquele dia.

- Kyoshi, chega de esconder as coisas. Conte-nos! – Disse Ryori, com os as mãos na cintura.

- É, está meio tenso por agora. – Disse Satoshi

- Tem a ver com a gente? – Perguntou Massao, de braços cruzados.

- EHR, estou com medo de tudo isso... – Disse Kaori, assustada e com os braços encolhidos.

E então todos olham para a cara de Kyoshi, logo ele vira-se para traz, vai até uma gaveta, tira um aparelho de formato redondo, com um botão vermelho no meio e põe sobre a mesa ao lado.

- Contarei tudo agora.

- Abertura -

Em volta da mesa, os RunRanger estavam ainda conversando. Kyoshi então aperta o botão vermelho do aparelho e do nada aparece uma vídeo mensagem holograma, que dizia assim, logo após de aparecer um homem de aparentemente não muito velho:

_- Olá! Se alguém estiver vendo essa mensagem, quer dizer que não estou mais presente aqui. Queria deixar bem claro que nesse ano de 2004, achamos uma energia renovável muito poderosa, mas muita mais poluente. Logo, monstros que vieram da poluição começaram a atacar a todos e para que isso não acontece-se nós fechamos a empresa de energia e desenvolvimento social Anatro. Deixo esta mensagem dizendo que QUE NÃO REABRAM A ANATRO, POIS SERA MELHOR PARA A HUMANIDADE. Do presidente chefe da Anatro, deixo a mensagem._

E então o vídeo acaba.

Surpresos, todos viram que o negócio era sério, então Kaori tomou um posicionamento, se levantou e foi até Kyoshi, faze-lo explicar.

- Olha, não entendi nada.

- A dez anos, já existia a Anatro e seus projetos e a energia mas foi fechada por causa dos CarShawdons, e a pergunta é: mas como reabriram?

Logo, Satoshi ao ouvir, se espanta mais ainda, pois veio em mente o seu irmão, Takashi. Ele esbruga os olhos e já fica nervoso. Ryori de longe o olha disfarçadamente.

- Então, existi duas Anatro's, certo? – Massao pergunta.

- Essa mensagem deveria ter sido para as pessoas que eram trabalhadoras de lá ou os sub chefes, mas, como veio parar na sua mão? – Ryori pergunta.

- Ryori inteligente como sempre! – Kaori diz com alegria.

- Porque... eu... trabalhava na Anatro a dez anos atrás. – Exclamou Kyoshi, virando o rosto de lado.

- Espera! É eu que não estou entendendo nada. Essa energia é a melhor que tem, porque ela causa tanto estrago? – Satoshi resolve perguntar, pois estava assustado com o que acabou de descobrir.

- Porque diz isso? Você conhece bem então não é? – Massao pergunta friamente.

- Lógico... que não, só estudei isso na escola. – Responde Satoshi, ainda assustado.

- E o que a gente e o Sr. Biscoito tem a ver com a história? – Kaori pergunta do nada.

- Kaori, isso deixa pra depois, só instante ok? – Massao responde.

- Falando um pouco mais, antes mesmo de a Anatro fechar, isso a dez anos, eu era bem novo na empresa. Quando ela resolveu fechar, as pessoas que ali trabalhavam receberam os projetos mais importantes da empresa, mas eu vi que o projeto mais importante deles, o RunRanger Project, estava terminado, eu peguei mesmo antes de entregar para alguém. Bem, e vocês, não sei, só sei que vocês tem a ver com a Anatro também.

- Espera, os RunRanger é projeto da Anatro? – Massao pergunta espantado.

- Exato! – Kyoshi diz firmemente.

Todos se espantam mais uma vez.

- Como assim a gente tem a ver com a Anatro? – Ryori pergunta.

- Como disse, não sei.

Satoshi, após de ouvir aquilo de Kyoshi, fica com tanto medo e tremulo que andou para trás, derrubando a pilha de pneus que ali estava.

- Satoshi, porque você está tão nervoso? – Ryori pergunta.

- Por nada não, só me senti mal. – Satoshi explica a situação.

Ryori e Massao se olham estranhamente ao ver a cena. Kyoshi se senta, com suas mãos tremulas. Kaori o vê e vai até ele.

- Kyoshi? Você sabe algo sobre meu passado? – Kaori o pergunta, olhando em seus olhos, e ela com uma expressão triste.

- Kaori, eu conheci sua mãe e o bombeiro que te salvou.

- OQUE? – Kaori se espanta, andando para trás, com seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas.

- Desculpem não falar antes para vocês, precisei falar quando era a hora certa. – Kyoshi diz

- Agora tudo faz sentido. – Ryori exclama com o dedo para cima.

- Mas tem algo ainda que não está explicado. – Satoshi exclama – Da onde veio aquele Imperador? Quem é ele?

- Isso eu não sei... – Kyoshi diz confuso.

- Bem, temos que saber diretamente dele! – Massao diz.

Todos acenam a cabeça.

...

Enquanto isso na sala Imperial, estava lá, a Madame CarSmolke, o Comandante Skar e o Imperador, sentado, de pernas cruzadas e as mãos juntas com os dedos entrelaçados. Logo, a Madame corta o silencio com suas palavras.

- Isso foi totalmente desordenado! Deveríamos propor logo uma guerra contra os RunRanger de uma vez por todas e derrota-los!

- Pela primeira vez concordo com a Madame, agora que temos nosso Imperador, tudo fica mais fácil! – Disse o comandante.

- Então vocês estavam esperando por mim para se aproveitarem de minha pessoa? – O Imperador diz, olhando atentamente para os dois, com seus olhos negros e um olhar horripilante.

- Não Senhor! Como pode pensar assim! – Disse a Madame assustada.

Logo, DarknessCar levanta brutalmente, e de seu pensamento, uma grande luz negra aparece dele, fazendo com que tudo fosse para os ares, enchendo então o lugar de trevas. A Madame e o Comandante caíram para trás, como se fosse uma inércia.

- VAO EMBORA DAQUI! – O Imperador grita.

"Sim, sim" os dois dizem, após de se levantarem e vão em direção a grande porta, então saindo dali.

No corredor, os dois conversam novamente.

- Oh deus fumaça! Nunca imaginei que nosso Imperador seria assim tão brusco! – Disse a Madame.

- Parece que iremos sofrer um pouco daqui por diante. – O comandante argumenta.

- Bem, como serei a futura Imperatriz eu já o comando o Sr. a ir logo mandar um CarShawdon para atacar a Terra.

- Era só o que me faltava! Ah Madame, mas obedecerei por humilde respeito ao Imperador, coisa que não tenho por você!

- Como ousas! – Disse ela nervosa.

O Comandante se vira, com as mãos atrás das costas e saindo dali, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

No pátio do palácio, Skar se encontra com um monstro mulher, não era muito forte, porem era só para causar transtorno aos heróis, de forma que parecia uma antena de carro. Eles conversam e enquanto isso, da janela da sala Imperial, estava DarknessCar, observando a situação.

...

Na garagem, todos os cinco estavam sentados, em silencio e pensativos, porque depois do choque que tiveram ao saber o que não sabiam sobre Kyoshi, todos ficaram sem palavras. Logo, cortando o silencio, o alarme apita e no monitor aparece a monstro CarShawdon, atacando a cidade.

- Olha, um monstro! – Kaori grita, pois levou um susto com o barulho.

- Vamos pessoal! – Kyoshi diz.

...

Lá, eles chegam com as motos rapidamente, mas, ainda dirigindo, o monstro o ataca de longe fazendo eles caírem da moto. Caidos, eles dizem:

- Mas que covardia! – Satoshi grita!

- Ai, meu braço... não estou bem – Ryori diz, caída no chão.

- RYORI, você está bem? – Massao diz a ela, levantando-se de onde estava indo até ela.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe...

- Pessoal, vamos lá! – Kyoshi os chama, já ativando seu Changer!

- Oshi, não vão se divertir? – Quero brincar bastante... – Disse a monstro.

- Ah claro! Sua antenosa! – Kaori diz.

- Antenosa? Você inventou uma palavra nova garota, você deve ser inteligente!

- Satoshi dá uma gargalhada baixa e os outros seguram suas risadas.

- Oh, obrigada fofa. Mas temos que acabar logo com isso não é?

- RunChange! – Todos dizem e então se transformam.

- AccelRed!

- AccelBlack!

- AccelYellow!

- Accel... Pink – disse a Kaori, que por um momento esqueceu sua cor, novamente.

- Racer Sentai... RunRanger! – Disse todos, fazendo suas poses.

- Ai que bonitinho as cores de vocês. Agora chega, tomem isso! – A monstro antena os ataca com uma rajada de raios negros, fazendo explodir por trás dele e ele caem para frente.

- Vamos logo de RacerBuster! – Kyoshi propõe.

Assim todos concordam. Eles levantam e juntam suas armas, e o RacerBuster é formado.

- Desculpe, estamos meio que com pressa porque temos algumas coisas pra resolver... – Disse Ryori.

- Oh! – Disse a monstro inconformada.

- Racer Buster, Full Force! – Todos dizem e atacam.

- AHH mas queria só... brincar mais um pouco... – A monstro disse, antes de explodir.

Após de derrotar o monstro, Ryori agacha, com as mãos em seu braço, o segurando, pois estava sentindo dores.

- Ai... – Ryori sussurra.

- Está tudo bem? O Sr. Biscoito também é doutor sabia? Eu ele te ajudamos... – Disse Kaori.

- Não precisa, está tudo bem.

Massao, sentindo mal com a situação, ele olha para baixo e se vira para traz deles e cruza os braços. Logo a monstro cresce.

- Gente, problemas! – Satoshi diz.

- Racer Vehicles! – Kyoshi diz ao seu Changer, fazendo os RacerCars saírem da garagem.

Cada um foi para o seu RacerCar, e eles dizem "RacerGattai" e eles se juntam, fazendo o grande Run-Oh.

- Carros engatados e prontos, o grande Run-Oh! – Todos dizem.

- Vocês não sossegam um pouco não? – Kyoshi implica com a monstro.

- Oshi, só estou fazendo meu trabalho.

- Vocês não se cansam? – Kaori pergunta.

- Ué, o que posso fazer? – A monstro diz, novamente com um fala cansada.

- Vamos logo com isso! – Massao diz

Do nada, o celular de Satoshi toca, era seu irmão chamando.

...

Na casa dos irmãos, estava Takashi, ligando para Satoshi. Ele viu que ele desligou, e fica nervoso. Então, joga com tudo o celular no sofá ao lado e Esfrega suas mãos no seu rosto.

- Esse menino me dá tanto trabalho! – Disse bufando.

...

Na batalha, Satoshi estava na sua cabine do Run-Oh! com seu celular em mãos, e falando em pensamento: _"Desculpa irmão, depois temos muito o que falar"_. Do nada, ele senti um tranco, pois o monstro o atacou e o robô havia caído no chão.

- Acorda menino! Esqueceu que você é as pernas disso aqui? – Massao diz ao Satoshi nervoso.

- Calma Massao, não é assim que resolve as coisas. – Disse Kyoshi.

- Nisso que dá eu não comer minhas maçãs!

- Massao é assustador quando não come suas maçãs... – Kaori diz assustada.

Enquanto o monstro da risadas altas, pois o Run-Oh estava no chão.

- Gente vamos... – Kyoshi diz e logo o robô se levanta.

- Run-Oh, Full Strock! – Logo, as duas armas, a lança bombas do carro de Kaori e a pistola da caminhote de Ryori são ativadas e atiram com força total, fazendo então destruindo o monstro.

Mas algo de errado aconteceu. A áurea do Imperador apareceu na frente do monstro, bloqueando o ataque, e segurando a luz do do ataque do robo que foi disparado. Ele olha para os RunRanger e os cinco olham para ele totalmente assustados e com medo.

- Impossível! – Kyoshi exclama.

- RunRanger's, que a guerra comesse. – Diz o Imperador.

Logo, DarknessCar destrói o próprio monstro com suas mãos, fazendo ela se desintegrar e juntando com a luz que estava em suas mãos. Então essa luz fica negra e ele ataca com força o Run-Oh, fazendo os carros se separarem. Os RacerCars foram parar longe. Os cinco gritam de medo e voltar ao normal, ainda dentro de seus respectivos carros. Todos estavam machucados e ainda nas suas cabines e Kyoshi, machucado, com a testa sangrando vai se levantando e ao olhar, a áurea de DarknessCar tinha desaparecido. Os cinco tomam um susto e logo Satoshi diz a seguir:

- Vai ter muita treta ainda...

...

Mais tarde, na garagem, todos enfaixados, Kyoshi estava com dois curativos em seu rosto, Ryori estava com um curativo em sua testa e uma faixa enrolada no braço, na cabeça de Massao estava uma faixa. Kaori tinha esparadrapo em seu queixo e Satoshi, só uns arranhões. Logo, Kyoshi diz algo a eles.

- Gente, o negócio ficou sério, DarknessCar é poderoso demais e então vamos precisar de ajuda pra derrotar os CarShawdons e sei onde ter essa ajuda!

- Como assim? – Massao pergunta, comendo sua maçã.

- Tenho amigos da antiga Anatro pela cidade. Eles vão ajudar em algo.

- Menos mal – Ryori diz – Ai, me braço...

- Ainda dolorida? – Kyoshi diz.

- Sim um pouco, depois irei ao médico.

- Claro, lá teremos ajuda também. – Kyoshi diz com alegria.

- Como assim? – Kaori pergunta.

- Vocês verão...

- Gente, foi mal, mas tenho que ir. Até mais! – Satoshi se despedi.

- Satoshi, cuidado... que o Sr. Biscoito da vida eterna de guarde! – Kaori diz.

- EHR... Amem! - E ele se vai.

...

Na casa dos Nakanami, chega Satoshi, em silêncio pois estava tão quieto que ele não queria acordar seu irmão ou fazer nenhum se quer barulho. Andando sobre as pontas dos pés, ele toma um susto, pois da escada acende uma luz e seu irmão aparece.

- Onde esteve nessa hora da noite? – Takashi pergunta furioso.

- Estive com uns amigos ué.

- Que tipo de amigos é esse que você vai e fica até essa hora da noite?

- Não fale assim deles, você não os conheci!

- Isso é arranhões em seu rosto?

- Eu... cai lá fora, mas deixa.

- Se você chegar atrasado ou tarde da noite de novo, você verá comigo! – Takashi o ameaça e deixa seu irmão com medo.

- Ok... Ok, desculpe.

Satoshi se vira para subir as escadas do outro lado, mas se lembra de algo e pergunta a seu irmão algo.

- Takashi, você sobre a antiga Anatro?

- Antiga Anatro? Da onde veio isso? – Disse meio assustado.

- Só falei por perguntar, desculpe, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Logo, os dois se despedem.

...

Na sala Imperial, estava o Imperador, sozinho, em pé no meio da sala, dizendo um seguinte frase:

- RunRanger's hum... muitas coisas irão acontecer... – Ele logo dá uma risada maléfica.

E então, o episódio acaba.

* * *

><p><em>No próximo episódio:<em>

Os RunRangers precisam de ajuda e o primeiro a ajuda-los é um doutor de hospital, que trabalhava na Anatro a dez anos. Eles conseguem um RacerCar novo, porém, algo de estranho acontece com Ryori.


	6. RSR EP06 - Vrum! A sirene da ambulância

**Racer sentai RunRanger**

**Episódio 06 – Vrum! A sirene de uma ambulância**

No episódio anterior: Finalmente Kyoshi conta tudo o que sabia sobre a respeito da ANATRO para os RunRanger que precisaram de novos poderes. Agora, a guerra começara e seu inimigo? Masumi, o Iperador DarknessCar.

* * *

><p>Na sala Imperial, estava o Comandante Skar e a Madame CarSmolke discutindo o próximo ataque. DarknessCar não estava presente, por enquanto.<p>

- Madame enferrujada, tira essa ideia da cabeça! – Disse o comandante

- Comandante... Querido... você quer oque? Que eu faça uma macumba pra derrotar os Runrangers?

- Seria bem mais rápido!

Então, DarknessCar chega, abrindo com força a grande porta da sala.

- Mas que saco! Brigando de novo?!

- Majestade, a ideia dessa escapamento velha é ridícula! – Disse o comandante, se curvando.

- Escapamento velha? Mas que ódio que tenho de você! – murmura a Madame

- Epa moça camburão, você é muito esquentada. – Falou Imperador dando uma risada, indo em direção ao seu trono.

- Majestade, minha humilde ideia é levar o CarShawdonSyringe para atacar a Terra.

- O agulha de seringa? Boa ideia ate. – disse ele sentando no trono e pondo sua mão no queixo.

- AH não acredito! Ninguém me escuta! – O comandante nervoso por não ter vencido a discussão.

- Bem comandante, então qual era a sua ideia? – Perguntou a Madame.

- Irmos todos juntos logo de uma vez e acabaríamos com eles, ou fazer uma macumba.

- Não! Quero curtir mais um pouco. – Diz DarknessCar.

- Majestade, o senhor é poderoso o bastante para acabar de vez com eles! – Comenta o Comandante.

Então, o Imperador levanta de seu trono. Nervoso, ele ergue sua mão esquerda para frente e uma fumaça de trevas começa a aparecer.

- Você acha que só porque sou o Imperador e sou mais forte, quer dizer que tenho vontade de matar ele como e quando quiser? – pergunta ele.

- Imagino que sim vossa majestade. – Respondeu o Comandante.

- Resposta errada! – Então ele o ataca com as trevas que estava em suas mãos, fazendo com que o comandante voasse para longe da sala e batendo com tudo na parede e assim caindo no chão.

- Oh que maravilha, amo ver meus inimigos caídos. – Comentou a Madame, implicando com o Comandante, que nem era pra ter feito isso.

- Também estou de saco cheio de você, vá embora! – Grita nervoso o Imperador. – E chame aqui o CarShawdonSyringe aqui.

Então, o Comandante se levanta e junto a Madame, saem às pressas da sala, por medo de algo pior aconteça com eles. Antes do tal monstro seringa aparecer, eles conversam entre si no corredor, iluminado por tochas acessas com fogo.

- Tu é a mulher mais horrível que já vi.

- Tu é o Comandante mais mentecapto que existi. – Responde ao comentário do Comandante sobre si, abrindo um leque e logo se abana.

- Mentecapto? – Ele pergunta

- Sem juízo, que não possui ou não utiliza a razão, maluco, escassez de capacidade intelectual, falta de inteligência, tolo, idiota... – continuou ela explicando a tal palavra nossa em seu vocabulário, andando sem olhar para trás, deixando o Comandante.

- Ok, pegou pesado...

Na sala... o CarShawdon faz as referências ao Imperador e então eles conversam rapidamente, Darkness estava assentado em seu trono, com as pernas cruzadas.

- Majestade, uma honra lhe servir hoje! – Disse o monstro, sua voz era roupa e irritante para os ouvidos.

- Você fara o seguinte agulha... – O imperador levanta e se aproxima do monstro.

Enquanto isso na garagem, Kyoshi e os demais estavam em círculo numa mesa, onde havia encima uma papelada. Kyoshi explica a situação, apontando para os papeis.

- Vejam, estes aqui são os projetos do Runranger Project. – Ele mostra alguns papeis explicando o projeto, como se fosse um tipo de manual.

Eram muitos papeis. Cada um desenhado a roupa dos Runrangers e explicando de tudo. Papeis das armas e dos Racers Cars.

- Incrível! – Disse Satoshi, mas logo pensa "Porque esconderiam um tesouro desse? E se eu por acaso..." seu pensamento é interrompido quando...

- GENTE, ARRASA! – Grita Kaori.

- O que foi Kaori? – Pergunta Ryori.

- Carrinhos novos! – Disse ela com um sorriso.

- Ah sim, esses são os projetos adicionais. Vamos precisar deles mais tarde, porque os CarShawdons pode ter truques em baixo dos motores. – Comenta Kyoshi.

- Me diga algo, a gente não tem esses aqui na garagem, onde estão? – Ryoryi pergunta.

- Estão com os antigos trabalhadores da Anatro, onde todos estão trabalhando na cidade com algum cargo parecido com o de lá. Estão em segurança. – Responde Kysohi.

Massao pega a papelada que mostrava uma ambulância. Um Racer Car Ambulance.

- Ambulância? – pergunta ele.

- Sim, como está escrito aqui, cura todo um Racer Car durante combate e restaura a energia de cada um deles e pode ser juntar ao Run Oh, e sua habilidade é defesa. – Diz ele, pegando o papel das mãos de Massao.

- Parece ser bem útil! Nossos Racers não estão bem com a batalha anterior com o Imperador– Comenta Ryori.

- Ele tem tesoura? – Pergunta Kaori.

- Pra que? Não é para cortar o cabelo de novo não é? – Pergunta Satoshi

- Não besta, é pra cortar os pelos do Sr. Biscoito, ele precisa aparar.

- Essa garota tem problema. – Comenta ele.

- Gente, sem briga vai... – Pedi Kyoshi.

Logo, o alarme soa e no telão, aparece que o ataque dos CarShawdons são no hospital da cidade. O monitor mostra num estilo GPS.

- Nossa que coincidência, a gente aproveita e pega os poderes da ambulância. – Massao diz confiante e pegando uma maçã na bancada ao lado e a morde uma vez.

E todos respondem "sim".

Abertura -

No hospital, o CarShawdonSyringe estava atacando as pessoas ali por perto na praça da frente. Como seu braço é uma seringa (Ava!), atacava com um liquido de tonalidade roxa, bem escuro, chegando ao preto (cor tema dos CarShawdons, óbvio). As pessoas atacadas entravam em doença. Várias pessoas estavam caídas na rua e ele dando gargalhadas. Logo, os RunRangers ainda em forma civil aparecem.

- Que horror! Olha estas pessoas, como você pode fazer isso? – Pergunta Ryori ao monstro.

- Porque... é meu serviço ora. – responde ele.

- Mas que voz irritante. – Reclama Satoshi.

- Chega de conversa! RunRangers, preparados? – Kyoshi diz, pegando sua seu caminhãozinho que abre e vira uma chave (para relembrar) e então os outros fazem o mesmo, só que cada um com seu respectivo Racer.

- RunChange! – Todos dizem e logo se transformam.

- Accel Red.

- Accel Black.

- Accel Yellow.

- Accel Blue.

- Accel Pink.

- Racer Sentai... – Diz Kyoshi.

- RunRanger! – Todos dizem, fazendo sua poses.

- Que lindo, carrinhos coloridos. – Começa irritar o monstro.

- Cala-se! – Diz Massao.

Kaori, como é esperta pra caramba, antes da batalha começar, ela vai em direção ao monstro e lhe faz uma pergunta.

- Moço, sua voz é estranha, estamos num hospital, você deveria ver se está com gripe.

- Porque todos reclamam da minha voz em... e não, não estou doente.

- Essa menina ou é doente ou é corajosa demais – comenta Satoshi.

- Tanto faz! – Diz o monstro e logo ataca Kaori, que ela voa longe, caindo num latão de lixo, bem do outro da rua.

- KAORI! – Grita Kyoshi – Tu paga!

Então a batalha começa. Massao e Satoshi vão correndo até o monstro se arrastando com os pés, como se tivessem rodas nas botas, apesar de ter. Eles o atacam com as espadas normais que eles tem (aquelas normais dos sentais, sabe?) e logo Kyoshi e Ryori pulam em seus ombros e o atacam com suas armas oficiais. Ryori atira e Kyoshi com a RacerSaber. O monstro então fica zonzo e logo diz.

- Estou sendo derrotado! Vou fazer isso aqui! – ele então aponta para Ryori, onde acerta o tal liquido roxo nela.

- AHHHH – ela grita, é empurrada para trás e logo cai, voltando ao normal com as roupas civis.

- HAHA, vou voltar, brinco mais tarde – diz o monstro e logo a nevoa negra aparece e ele some.

Entao Massao tenta correr atrás dele, mas ele vai embora e não o alcança a tempo. Ele faz um "tsc" e logo também volta a forma civil. O mesmo para Kyoshi e Satoshi. Kaori aparece, ainda transformada e bem tonta e com uns lixos impregnados em sua roupa.

- Ai gente, nunca mais serei amigável com monstro algum! – diz ela meio triste.

- Você nunca deveria ser, acredito – implica Satoshi.

Kaori volta ao normal. Kyoshi então vai até Ryori, que estava caída no chão. Ele agacha, pega sua cabeça e deita em seu colo.

- Ryori? Você está bem? – pergunta.

Ryori não responde, ela o olha e logo desmaia. Massao chega com os outros e então Kyoshi a pega no colo e a leva para o hospital.

No meio da correria toda, ao levar Ryori no colo, Kyoshi vê que estava o hospital cheio de pacientes, recém atacados pelo CarShawdon. Tosse, febre e uma espécie de cegueira. Logo, Kaori comenta algo, finalmente não era uma de suas doideiras.

- Essas pessoas todas estão doentes? – pergunta ela (Esqueci o que mencionei sobre as doideiras dela...)

- Sim, tudo por causa do monstro seringa.

- Não tem sentido, essas pessoas estão acordadas e doentes. Ryori desmaiou. Não tem sentido. – comenta Massao.

- Ryori nunca ficou doente então. – Satoshi diz.

- Impossível alguém não ter tido pelo menos um resfriado uma vez na vida – Diz Kyoshi, ainda com Ryori nos braços. – Gente, cadê a Kaori? – olhando para os lados

- Ela está ali falando no alto falante do hospital... pera! Alto falante do hospital? – Satoshi se espanta.

- Oi pessoas lindas, tudo vai ficar melhor ta bom? Porque a enfermeira Kaori está aqui! – Diz ela com alegria, no alto falante do hospital.

- Ela deve ter nascido num hospício, só pode.

Então, como Ryori é a paciente mais seria dali, ela é encaminhada rapidamente para o quarto para examina-la. Na sala de espera, Massao, Satoshi e Kaori estavam conversando entre si. Sentados então nos bancos do hospital, Massao com os braços cruzados, Satoshi mexendo no celular e Kaori ali fazendo caretas pra um menino a sua frente. Como o blue estava no celular, ele recebe uma mensagem de Takeshi, seu irmão. Ele lê o seguinte: "Satoshi, onde você está?". Assustado, ele olha para os lados e olha para Massao e Kaori, que estava mostrando a língua, e então diz:

- Vou ter que ir, depois te explico.

- Satoshi, está escondendo algo? – Pergunta Massao desconfiado.

- Ehr, não, só preciso ir, se precisar me chamem.

Então ele sai. Massao o olha estranho. Kaori, bem, continua na dela.

- Parece que quem vai ficar com a criança sou eu... – sussurra.

Na casa de Satoshi, estava seu irmão fazendo uma refeição e uma mulher estava a mesa do seu lado, também satisfazendo seu apetite. Era uma mulher de aproximadamente 25 anos, loira com o cabelo preso estilo cooki. Logo, Satoshi chega, vestido com as roupas da escola e a mochila nos ombros.

- Olá irmão, desculpe, a escola está demais, então tive que parar pra um lanche, desculpe a demora. – diz ele se assentando na mesa.

- Esta é a senhorita Akemi Aratakua. Ela será sua vigilante durante o dia. – Disse Takeshi, meio nervoso em sua voz.

- Olá moça... você é bonita. Pera! Vigilante?

- Obrigada. Soube que anda bem atrasado ultimamente para voltar para casa.

- Eu? Imagina moça. Só vou para casa de uns amigos.

- Satoshi, que amigos? – Pergunta Takeshi. – Da escola que não são.

- Ehr, mais ou menos.

- Pare de mentiras e fale logo!

- Se eu disse-se você nem acreditar iria.

- Só contar Satoshi. – Disse Akemi

- Não, me deixa em paz!

Logo o Changer que estava dentro da mochila apita. Ele ouvi, se levanta e diz:

- Tenho algo importante pra fazer. Até mais, não sei quando volto.

- Akemi ira com você.

- Não, é particular meu.

Então ele sai correndo dali. Akemi se levanta mas Takeshi a impede.

- Deixe o, está conturbado. Agente conversa denovo. – Dis o irmão.

Enquanto isso numa sala, está Kyoshi e Ryori. Ela deitada na cama e ele ao seu lado. Logo, o médico entra. Ele de barba branca, meio careca e usava um óculos e a prancheta em mãos. Kyoshi o repara e o reconhece, estampa um sorriso em seu rosto e vai cumprimentá-lo.

- Dr. Natsukumi? É o senhor? – pergunta ele alegre.

- Kyoshi? É você mesmo? – diz o médico, desacreditado.

- A quanto tempo doutor... – Eles dois se cumprimentam com as mãos.

- Kyoshi, como envelheceu! Então, como vai o projeto que você salvou?

- Está comigo, em segurança. Eu preciso que o senhor me dê a permissão para usar o Racer Ambulance. Minha última batalha deixou os Racer Cars desorientados.

- Você sabe que os poderes do Ambulance são grandes. Não posso lhe dar ainda.

- Mas eu preciso, mesmo.

- Esta menina é quem?

- A que herdou a Accel Yeelow.

- Ela...? – Diz ele espantado.

- Sim, ela. – Diz Kyoshi, sem hesitação.

- Você ainda não a contou não é?

- Não posso, ela ficaria chocada ao saber que... – logo o changer apita. Era Massao, dizendo que o monstro tinha voltado e estava fazendo mais vítimas.

- Cuide dela, ok?

- Vá! Rápido! – Diz o médico.

Kyoshi sai às pressas. Depois de um tempo, Ryori acorda e se assenta na cama. Logo pergunta.

- Onde estou?

- No hospital – Respondeu o Doutor.

- Como assim ficaria chocada? O que tem comigo?

- Não é nada, vamos, vou lhe examinar.

Na batalha...

- Como que esta sua amiguinha pretinho? – implica o monstro, se defendendo do ataque de Massao, que estava transformado, claro.

- Não te interessa! – então ele o ataca com a RacerShield.

O monstro o joga o liquido nele, mas ele se protege. Kaori surgi de trás e o ataca com sua arma e o monstro atacado, vai andando para traz. Kyoshi então chega, transformado.

- Pessoal, temos que acabar logo com ele, deve ter algum ponto fraco. – Exclama Massao.

- E se a gente tirasse a agulha dele? – Diz Kaori.

- Bem pensado Kaori... pera... Kaori teve ideia inteligente? – Disse Kyoshi.

- Por enquanto tem só nós três, não vai dar para acurralar ele direito. – Massao observa a situação.

- Cadê o Satoshi? – Pergunta Kaori.

- Eu chamei ele, deve estar vindo.

No fundo, eles ouvem a voz de Satoshi dizendo "RunChange" e ele aparece já atacando o monstro, dando socos e chutes.

- Accel blue, espere! – Disse Kyoshi.

Na sala de exames, o médico estava com Ryori conversando. Ela sentada e vestida novamente com a sua roupa normal.

- Ryori-chan, está tudo bem com você agora. Esse tal monstro não lhe fez muito efeito, você é bem forte, mas cuidado, o liquido ainda está em seu corpo.

- Obrigada doutor. Você então conhece Kyoshi?

- Sim, ele deve ter contado sobre a Anatro, certo?

- Sim...

- Eu era o médico de lá. A saúde de todos dali era comigo mesmo. Até que os CarShawdons apareceram e tivemos que fechar por segurança, então o chefe da empresa assegurou que eu fica-se com isso. – O médico então diz, abrindo uma gaveta da mesinha de canto da sua sala, pegando uma caixa branca. Ele abre e então uma Key Ambulancia, que por vez era que nem os Racers Keys dos Runrangers, na qual se transformam.

- É a chave do Racer Ambulance! – Diz ela espantada.

- Exato. Pegue, vocês precisaram mais do que eu num momento como esse. Mas tome cuidado. Confio em você.

- Sim, e mais uma vez obrigada doutor.

Então ela avista na janela de fora que seus companheiros estavam sendo derrotados pelo monstro. Ela olha e vê o médico. Então sai correndo da sala, mas na porta ela para e faz uma pergunta.

- Doutor, como você me curou?

- Tenho meus truques que aprendi na Anatro – Ele dá uma risada. – Va agora, seus amigos precisam de você.

Ela sai dali então. O doutor percebi que ela realmente se foi e então tira um pen drive com o símbolo da antiga Anatro. Ele o pega e fecha em suas mãos dizendo:

- Ela não pode saber!

Na batalha, os quatro estavam caídos no chão.

- Ele é forte! – Disse Satoshi.

- Por isso não gosto de hospitais, me dá arrepios. – Diz Massao.

- AHH cadê Ryori numa hora dessas.

- Calma gente. – Kyoshi.

- HAHAHA, derrotados? Que vergonha. – Disse o monstro

O monstro prepara para atacar novamente, mas é interrompido pelo ataque de Ryori, com sua RacerGun em mãos e ainda em roupas civil.

- Chega, você já brincou demais da conta.

- Você? Como pode estar bem? – pergunta ele espantado.

- Ela é forte! – Exclama Kaori, e todos se levantam.

- Vamos nessa galera! – Diz Ryori firmemente, pegando sua Racer Key para se transformar. – RunChange! – Ela se transforma.

- Racer Sentai... – Kyoshi diz.

- RunRanger! – Todos dizem.

- Mas que coisa repugnante! Tomem isso! – o Monstro então diz atacando.

Todos se desviam. Com rapidez, o plano de retirar a agulha está em ação. Massao e Satoshi vão ao monstro e o seguram pelas pernas. Kaori o braço. Kyoshi então se prepara com a RacerSaber o ataque final.

- RacerSaber Run Atack! – Diz ele atacando o monstro e enfim destruindo a agulha.

- OHHH não! Oque vocês fizeram!

Logo as pessoas atacadas por ele estavam voltando ao normal, praticamente curadas. Voltando a batalha, Ryori pensa: "Acho que vai dar certom vi naquele papel."

- Run Ambulance Change! – Ela então vira a chave da Key Ambulance e seu braço onde está com o Changer, muda para branco e listra em preto, e seu ombro fica com uma cruz vermelha, o capacete fica amarelo e branco e com uma sirene de ambulância encima.

- Accel Yellow Ambulance! Não acredito, deu certo mesmo. – Diz ela a ela mesma, olhando braço que se transformou.

- Incrível mesmo! – Todos digam.

- Ok, só porque mudou a metade de sua cor não quer dizer que você vai ser mais forte do que eu! – Reclama o monstro.

- Olha quem fala…. – Diz Ryori.

Ela gira a Key Ambulance na RacerGun.

- Vamos ver o que isso pode ser capaz de fazer. RacerGun Ambulance Final Atack! – Diz ela, atirando uma única vez para o monstro, a bala de luz de uma ambulância sai da arma dela, destruindo o monstro.

- Bem, ele disse que era bem poderoso. – diz Kyoshi.

- Mas como melhorou tão rápido? – Pergunta Satoshi

- O médico não sei o que ele fez, mas me deixou bem, Agora com esse monstro acabado, estou melhor ainda. E esse poder aqui é incrível! – diz ela.

- Ai que coisa linda, vai combinar om minha cor, posso experimentar? – Pergunta Kaori.

- Depois, a batalha ainda não terminou.

Enquanto eles estavam conversando, Kyoshi pensa: "Com certeza ele deve ter feito isso nela.".

Então o monstro cresce. Kyoshi chama os Racers. Os Racers chegam e eles vão para seus respectivos carros. "Racer Gattai" eles digam e o Gattai é formado.

- Carros preparados e engatados, Run Oh! – Todos dizem.

- Ah cara, para de nos atrapalhar, está ficando chato e preciso ir pra casa. – Reclama Satoshi.

- Será mesmo? – Então o monstro ataca o Run Oh e ele fica em estado de alerta. O Run Oh Cai no chão e o alarme das cabines começam a apitar.

- Gente, o Run Oh ainda não foi totalmente recuperado da nossa batalha anterior, e com esse daí vai piorar a situação. – Diz Massao.

- Ryori, chame o Racer Ambulance! – Pedi Kyoshi.

- Sim, ele tem o poder de curar os Racers e lhes da energia! Venha, Racer Ambulance! – Ryori diz, virando a chave do Key da ambulância e o Run Oh levanta.

- Cadê? – Pergunta Kaori.

- Agora que acabo com vocês! – Diz o monstro preparando o próximo ataque.

Então, todos, inclusive o monstro para o que estava fazendo e vira para traz, o Racer Ambulance estava chegando, com a sirene ligada.

- Incrível! Eu ainda nunca tinha visto... – Diz Kyoshi surpreso.

- Ele é meio pequeno, parece que seria uma mão a mais no Gattai. – Diz Massao.

- POE ELE AQUI NO MEU RACER CAR! – Grita Kaori.

- Não, Ryori esta transformada como Ambulance, ela tem o direito de controla-lo.

- Então ok... Racer Gattai! – Diz Ryori – agora acaba isso!

- Mas oque? Mais carros? Vocês tão brincando comigo! – Reclama o monstro.

Então, o Racer Ambulance se encaixa juntamente com a caminhonete de Ryori, então formando o chamado...

- Para salvar as vidas pelas estradas, Run Oh Ambulance. – Todos dizem.

Então o novo Run Oh começa a socar o monstro, mas ele ainda está fraco e o monstro desvia.

- Gente, não está adiantando! – Satoshi desesperado.

- Calma, Ryori, ative o modo habilidade da Ambulance.

- Ok! – Ryori aperta o botão que surge der repente ao seu lado quando o Racer Ambulance se juntou. Ela aperta e o Run Oh consegui ficar melhor.

Os alertas parem de soar, a barra de energia aumenta e fica bom. Agora, novinho em folha.

- Não é que melhorou o Run Oh mesmo! – Diz Kaori, surpresa.

- Esse é o poder daqueles que salvam a vida!

- Não importa – Diz o monstro furioso.

- Ryori, faça as honras... – Diz kyoshi

- Vamos pessoal! Run oh, Final Ambulance Push! – O braço onde a ambulância do Run Oh estava, começa a brilhar e então lhe dá um soco bem forte no monstro, fazendo-o explodir.

- Uhuu, isso ae! Poder dos Runranger e uma ambulância! – Comemora Satoshi.

- Foi legal, mas, Satoshi, quieto vai... – Massao diz.

Na praça, os cinco estavam juntos e com as roupas civis e se encontram com o médico.

- Runrangers! – Diz o Médico com alegria.

- Dr., obrigado por ter dado o Racer Ambulance a nós. – Diz Ryori.

- Não fiz mais que meu dever, ele está meio precisando de reformas, mas sei que disso vocês dão conta. – Fala o Médico.

- Ah claro, isso sempre. Até mais velho. – Diz Satoshi.

- Ai como você é desrespeitoso azulzinho. – Diz Kaori

- Ai baixinha, me deixa.

- Oque? – Kaori então pega uma seringa que estava em seu bolso.

- Pera, donde você tirou isso? – Pergunta Massao.

- Não importa, volta aqui SATOSHIIII! – Grita Kaori, correndo atrás de Satoshi por ter fugido.

- Ate, desculpe pelo inconveniente. – Diz Ryori ao médico.

- Crianças, tudo bem. Vão indo, boa sorte.

Eles então se despedem e vão embora, e ainda Kaori e Satoshi correndo um atrás do outro. Mas, o médico chama sussurrando para Kyoshi, que lhe entrega o pen drive em suas mãos e diz.

- Kyoshi, se tiver problemas com ela, utilize isto.

- Ok. Obrigado.

Na sala Imperial, o imperador estava sentado em seu trono, pensando. Logo ele deixa escapar umas palavras.

- Racer Ambulance hum... interessante, até demais.

O episódio termina mostrando os Runrangers indo embroma no pôr do sol, e Satoshi correndo de Kaori.

* * *

><p><em>No próximo episódio:<em>

A vigilante de Satoshi agora não desgruda dele. O monstro retrovisor na qual aprisiona os Runrangers num espelho, e só Satoshi pode salva-los.


End file.
